


Enchantment Restored

by bransch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Captain Duckling, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bransch/pseuds/bransch
Summary: Princess Emma's kingdom has been overthrown by King George and the Evil Queen, Regina. Now she must trust a pirate to help her rescue her family and save her land from tyranny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story I wrote last year. This was my first Captain Swan story, and pulled inspiration from the show as well as a fantasy story I used to write as a child. I am proud of myself for writing it and completing it. I hope you will enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Emma stared at the setting sun from the deck of the ship. The sea around her was calm, the boat swaying gently as they sped away from the coast. The wind whipped at her hair, catching the stray tendrils that escaped from her braid. She shivered and pulled the cloak she wore tighter around her midsection.

"You alright, highness?" she heard his voice from behind her. Though he meant his tone to be soothing, she found it sent tingles down her spine, the tension winding her even tighter.

"Yes, Captain. Thank you." Emma turned to look upon the man with whom she had put her trust, in an attempt to save her family. Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger, better known as 'Captain Hook'. The notorious pirate and scourge of all merchant vessels traveling the seas between Misthaven, Camelot, and Arendelle. And now, he was her only hope.

Emma shivered again. Her cloak was not warm enough for the chilled sea air. She realized too late that she had not thought to bring a warmer one. The Captain lifted an eyebrow and trained his striking, cerulean gaze on her.

"If you'd like, Princess, I am sure I can find something a little warmer for you to wear," he said as he began to remove his heavy leather duster.

"No," she began, "I have some more things below deck. I am sure I can find something warmer, or at the very least add some more layers of clothing."

Again, he cocked that eyebrow and gave her that unsettling, but not unpleasant, gaze. "And deprive me of your company? You wound me, highness."

"Please, just call me Emma. I don't care for all the formality. And besides, my title doesn't really apply anymore, does it?"

"Nonsense. A mission taken by Captain Hook can only succeed. With my help, you will be victorious and regain your title and holdings."

"You really think so?" She asked, turning her head and peering at him with uncertainty.

"Aye," he stated confidently. "Though I've only known you a short time, I have witnessed your tenacity and have yet to see you fail at any endeavor."

Emma couldn't help but smile at his vote of confidence. She felt her cheeks flush slightly as she looked down at the deck.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Yes, well, eventually, gratitude will be in order," he said with a smirk as he lightly tapped his lips.

Emma immediately hardened her gaze and eyed him with suspicion. She struggled to maintain her composure as she felt another chill coming on. "As we discussed, Captain, you have received partial payment now and will receive additional compensation upon successful completion of our quest. Any other 'rewards' you may desire will need to be obtained from other sources."

He winked at her as he removed his duster and moved to place it over her shoulders. He leaned in until his mouth was mere inches from her ear and said "We shall see about that."

Emma couldn't help the warmth in her cheeks as she watched him walk away toward the ship's wheel. He ordered a crew member to go below deck and retrieve another duster as he took the helm and sped the ship further away from the coast of Misthaven.

* * *

Two years earlier, Emma had been a Princess of Misthaven, happy and secure in her castle with her family and friends. She spent most of her days with her father, learning the roles and responsibilities of leading a land the inhabitants fondly referred to as "The Enchanted Forest."

It  _ was _ enchanted. Although Emma did not personally practice magic, she felt it all around her. The trees sang. The streams sparkled even on the cloudiest of days. And all around her she felt love. Her mother said love was what made their land enchanted. Queen Snow told Emma of the time before, when fear and vengeance were widespread among the land. Snow's stepmother, Regina, ruled with fear and did all she could to eradicate the joy and peace throughout the land. In response, Snow said, the trees grew silent, streams dried up, and animals fled. There was widespread famine and discontent. Love was replaced with fear, and the land responded.

Emma grew up hearing stories of how her mother escaped from Regina's clutches and took residence in the woods. She beamed with admiration as Snow recounted how she learned to fend for herself and protect herself from harm. Emma listened as Snow told tales of how she met all their friends, who were now beloved as family and doted on Emma. But, above all, Emma's favorite story was her mother and father's tale of True Love.

Queen Snow and King David met when Snow was in exile and David was being forced into an arranged marriage. They felt a connection almost immediately, but both denied their feelings for some time. After David realized his feelings, he ran from his father, King George, and his arranged marriage in order to seek out Snow. There were some struggles along the way, but eventually they were married in a private ceremony in the forest and worked together to reclaim Snow's kingdom.

All this happened before Emma was born, but she had lived most of her life dealing with the reconstruction following the war. She had learned a great deal as she helped her parents rebuild the kingdom, and she felt a strong love and affection for her land and her people. Emma had great plans to help continue to restore the forest and the peace and prosperity of her people.

When Emma was 18, nobility from Misthaven and nearby Camelot began to visit the castle, seeking to court her. Emma had a younger brother, Leo, but the people were still anxious for her to marry and produce an heir, in order to establish a strong line of succession. Emma was very guarded around her suitors. Perhaps because of her parent's grand love story, Emma was reluctant to entertain the overtures of any man she felt would not be her true love. Her parents understood and supported her wishes, though they each expressed their hope that she not be too closed off and possibly miss her chance at happiness.

Shortly after her 20th birthday, disaster struck in Misthaven. Regina, the Evil Queen who had been banished long before, returned, with King George as an ally. War began and George's army pillaged and plundered the land on their way to the palace. Emma, who had always dreamed of adventure, was plunged into a living nightmare. She felt the forest grieving for the pain and suffering of her people. She watched, completely helpless, as her parents fought a losing battle. Misthaven had only just recovered from the last war and could not compare to George's forces, whose strength seemed almost supernatural.

King David eventually decided he needed to join his forces and protect the castle at all costs. Snow wished to join him, but David pleaded with her to remain behind with Emma and Leo, who was only 12 years old. Emma and Leo both wanted to join their father on the battlefield, but he staunchly denied the request. Leo was too young and Emma was too vulnerable. Although she knew how to defend herself with both sword and bow, and was trained in hand-to-hand combat, David knew that Emma's presence was dangerous among George's men. George had made it no secret that he intended to capture Princess Emma and force her to marry Lord Cassidy, a Duke and the man he had named as his heir, following David's disownment.

Emma seethed at the thought of being left behind, though she understood her father's reasoning. Snow shared her sentiment, but immediately put Emma and Leo to work to help fortify the castle and prepare for siege. The waiting was terrible. Emma kept her body busy with the toil, but she could not stop the anxious thoughts that plagued her mind. Alongside those thoughts, she could still hear the forest crying with the loss occurring everywhere. The land was dying as love was replaced with fear throughout the kingdom.

The war finally reached the castle, and David and the remaining troops fell back to the protection of the keep. A diplomatic solution did not seem at all possible. Snow and David began preparing Emma and Leo to flee, urging them to pack their things and prepare for a hasty escape through the tunnels that ran under the keep. Both children protested at the thought of leaving their parents. Just when all hope seemed lost, Regina extended an olive branch.

She offered Snow and David a parlay. They would relinquish the Kingdom to her in exchange for their lives. The deposed King and Queen would be exiled and promised death if they dared return to Misthaven. Emma would be married to Lord Cassidy and leave Misthaven for her new husband's estate in George's kingdom, Anwalt. Leo would remain with Regina and be raised as her heir.

Snow and David were deeply conflicted by this offer. The war was all but lost. There were not enough men or provisions to defeat George's forces. But they bristled at the thought of being forever separated from their children, as well as leaving their children's fate in Regina and George's hands. The royal family was held prisoner in their own dungeon as they contemplated the next move.

For her part, Emma proposed taking Regina's deal in order to regroup and find another way to be reunited. Her parents strongly opposed an arranged marriage for Emma after two years of supporting her quest for true love. But Emma saw this as an opportunity to save her people and thought nothing of her own happiness. Finally, the family decided to inform Regina that they accepted her offer, though they immediately began plotting a way to escape and reunite with one another as soon as they were able.

* * *

 

"It's getting cold, milady. Perhaps you would like to go below deck?"

Emma was once again distracted from her thoughts by the gentle voice of Captain Jones. She found the soothing tone at odds with what she knew of the man. He seemed hard and strict with his crew. He tolerated nothing which he deemed 'bad form,' (though the definition of what he considered bad form was not always clear). But with her, he was soft and caring. Despite this, Emma had a hard time fully trusting him due to the feelings he ignited within her. Her experience interacting with men was limited to her suitors and her brief marriage, but no one had ever made her nervous the way Hook did. She felt he was dangerous for that reason alone, and she eyed him warily once again as she turned to face him.

"Thank you Captain, but I am quite warm in this coat you lent me." She shrugged the coat a little closer and couldn't help but enjoy the scent that emanated from it, a heady mixture of spices, rum, and sea air.

"Aye, I see that highness. But as we are nearing the shores of King George's lands, it may be wiser if we did not display you on deck as we pass through the narrow channel."

"I told you, call me Emma," she expressed her annoyance at his stubbornness with a look. "However, I do see your logic. Will you escort me to my chambers, Captain?"

"With pleasure. But I cannot call you by your given name. It would not be proper, especially when you still use my title."

"How then would you like me to address you,  _ Captain _ ?" Emma couldn't help the smirk that crept on to her face as they walked across the deck.

"You can call me Killian,  _ Majesty _ ," he said with equal vigor.

"No, I will not agree to that unless you call me Emma."

"I think I will call you 'Swan,' instead."

"That's unusual. Why 'Swan?'"

"Have you ever seen those particular birds?"

"I have. Some resided in our garden back home."

"Then you know how beautiful and graceful those creatures are, but also how vicious they can be when they feel threatened?"

"You see me as vicious?"

"Only when threatened. Or when someone threatens your family."

"Well, I suppose there is some semblance of praise in your pet name, so I will permit it. As long as you no longer call me 'majesty' or 'highness' or any other of those insipid forms of address."

Their short walk to her quarters was over much too soon. Emma found she did not want to part with Killian just yet. Fortunately, he seemed to have a similar desire as he leaned in and lowered his voice an octave.

"Rest, Swan. I will call on you in an hour to come dine with me, provided you are not opposed to the idea." He inclined his head slightly, and Emma swore she could see something resembling hope in his eyes.

"As long as you don't threaten me, Killian, I will be glad to join you."

"Splendid," he said, flashing her a handsome grin. "I think Swan will work very well as a name for you. I suppose we will need to refer to your little one as 'Cygnet' when the time comes."

Emma raised her hand to rest on her stomach, which was just beginning to swell. "As long as you keep my child away from King George, you may refer to him with whatever name you choose."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

 

As soon as Regina and George were informed the parlay was accepted, Snow and David were whisked away by George's troops. They were only able to give their children a hasty goodbye. Emma demanded and Leo begged to know where their parents had been taken, but no answers were given. The children were permitted to return to their rooms, albeit under constant guard.

Leo resumed his lessons, only now under Regina's frequent supervision. He spent most of his time with Regina and was never allowed to be alone with his sister. Emma worried for her little brother. He was an open and warm child, displaying much more of their mother's optimism than the skepticism of their father. Their Aunt Ruby used to joke that Emma got all of their father's traits and Leo had inherited all those of their mother. Emma feared, since he now only had Regina as a constant companion, that he would be too easily swayed by the Evil Queen's influence.

Emma and Leo ate most of their meals with Regina, George occasionally joining them. The tension between Emma and Regina made mealtime very awkward, and the discomfort was doubled when George was present. Leo tried to diffuse the tension, but this often only resulted in Regina paying him all her attention and ignoring her other dining companions.

Emma tried to work out where her parents were taken. She constantly fretted over how to get them a message. She even tried to get a bird to carry a missive, but there were few left. George had put his army to work following the conflict to help restore peace and order to Misthaven. But the people's memories of Regina's prior tenure, combined with the stories they heard of George's rule, made it hard to dispel their fear. This anxiety made it difficult for the land to recover, and many of the animals remained in hiding.

One night, roughly 6 months after her parent's exile, King George brought a new member to their small dinner party. He introduced the man as Lord Cassidy, the heir to George's kingdom of Anwalt, and Emma's future husband. Emma found herself surprised upon meeting Lord Cassidy. He was not at all what she expected George's heir to be. He was perhaps 10 years her senior, with dark hair and eyes and a ruddy complexion. His accent was one she had never heard before, and he seemed much older than the 30-some odd years his countenance displayed.

Emma was not allowed to be alone with Lord Cassidy at any time. She only ever interacted with him at meal time or in the presence of Regina or George. She tried to learn more about him during the limited interactions, but he seemed as restricted by George in the conversation as she was. Though Emma doubted herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that Cassidy was just as much of a captive as she.

The only solitude Emma experienced came at night, when she was in her chambers, supposedly sleeping. Though she was alone in her room, there were guards posted outside her door and on the castle grounds below her window. During the day, she spent most of her time with guards whose fealty belonged to George. She tried to engage with them and found them rigid and cold. Driven by fear and loneliness, Emma spent most of her days sequestered in the library under the watchful eye of her guard.

One day, as she was perusing the familiar tomes and looking for something comforting to read, she noticed a stray piece of parchment slightly peeking out from the binding of one book. Thinking it may be a letter her mama or papa had used as a bookmark, she grabbed the book from the shelf and casually carried it over to her chair near the window. She settled comfortably and stared for a moment at the engraved cover. It was a book on the history of magic in The Enchanted Forest. An unusual volume for either her mother or father to read, as neither had a particular talent or interest in magic. Still, she hoped to at least see her mother's elegant script (or her father's nearly illegible scrawl), so she opened the book to the letter.

She did not recognize the handwriting at all. It looked very foreign to her, though she found the words were in her language. Casually, so as not to attract the attention of her guard, she opened the letter within the bookbinding and began to read.

_ Emma, _

_ I hope you get this letter. I know we haven't spent much time together, but I know you spend a lot of time in the library. I wanted to try and get to know you without George watching over us all the time. You know me as Lord Cassidy, but I go by Neal. I wasn't born with that name, but it's what I use now. I was born in the Enchanted Forest, but I spent a lot of time away from here. I only recently came back, to be with my Papa. It's a long story that I'll tell you sometime when I don't have to write it all down. _

_ I'm sorry that you have been thrown into this situation with no control over what happens to you. I really don't like the way George and Regina are treating you, or that you are being forced to marry me. It's not that I don't like you. I think you are beautiful and smart and I could see myself falling in love with you. But I want you to have a choice in this. Believe it or not, but I don't have much of a choice either. That makes me sad, because I think under different circumstances we could really have something, you know? _

_ I want to make the best of this bad situation. I hope this letter helps ease your mind about me and my intentions. I know what it's like to be separated from your family and if I had any power, I would do whatever I could to reunite you with yours. Maybe we can be friends? George will probably loosen his grip once we're married. I know there's no way to prevent the marriage, but afterward I could try and help get us both free and then we can find your parents and save your brother. I don't want you to be afraid of me. Please know that I would never do anything to hurt you. _

_ You might want to burn this letter so Regina or George don't find it. If you want to write me back, leave the note in this book. Hope we can get to know each other some more. _

_ -Neal _

* * *

 

The gentle sound of the waves sloshing against the hull awoke Emma from her dream of Neal's first letter. She had not burned it, as he suggested, but instead treasured it. It was the first kind gesture anyone had done since the entire nightmare began. It gave her hope. She hid the letter and re-read it for several days before she responded.

She heard a soft tapping on her cabin door, indicating Captain Jones was ready for their meal. Emma could not shake the feelings of guilt that overtook her every time she felt the pull toward Killian. Whatever Neal was to her, she knew she did not love him. At least not in the way she felt she could love Killian, if she would let herself.

Banishing thought of love from her mind, Emma opened the door for Killian. His face lit up immediately upon seeing her.

"Swan, at last. Are you ready to dine with the Captain?"

"Indeed I am, Killian. In fact I feel famished."

She threaded her arm in his and walked the short distance to the Captain's quarters. She smelled delicious smells and wondered idly who the cook was and how he was able to prepare such delectable fare on board the ship. Her hunger soon got the better of her, however, and she ate heartily.

"It is good to see a lass eat a good meal," he said. "In my experience, most feel self-conscious to eat their fill in my presence."

"Most likely because they feel doing so will make them appear less desirable to you."

"Aye, but you have the advantage, Swan. Because I find a woman who takes what she wants more desirable than anything," he said, giving her that undeniably attractive stare.

Emma felt her cheeks flush again. Was this man really flirting with her? She was pregnant with another man's child! Granted, she did not love Neal and had let as much slip to Killian at their first meeting, but that did not give him license to try and woo her. Was he trying to bed her because he knew she was not a maiden? Or was he one of those men she had heard whispers about, who found woman with child attractive? She could not know, but she hardened her gaze to stop all such thoughts in his part.

"I don't know what your end goal is, Captain, but I assure you that I have no intention of allowing you to bed me while I am your passenger. I am more than capable of defending myself and will do so readily should you try to take advantage of me."

She expected Hook to look shocked, or perhaps try to diffuse the situation with more innuendo. Instead, he donned a serious look.

"I have no intention of any untoward behavior whilst you are in my care. If I wanted your heart, Emma, I would not obtain it using any trickery. I would have it because you want me."

"Are you so sure you would succeed, then?"

"Aye."

His response was so simple, Emma found herself at a loss for words. After a moment, Killian broke the silence.

"I can assure you that my behavior toward you will be nothing short of gentlemanly."

Emma remained silent, staring at him with her critical eye.

"Most men would take your silence as off putting, but I love a challenge," he gave her that delightful smirk again, and she couldn't help but relax her posture a bit, though she still refused to break her silence.

Killian was obviously uncomfortable with her silence, and he tried another tactic. "I find you to be a puzzle, Swan."

Emma couldn't help herself. "Really? How so?"

"I found you hiding in the tavern near the border between Anwalt and Misthaven. You told me you were on the run from King George. You want to reunite with your parents and brother, but not the father of your child. Is George the father?"

"No," Emma answered. "The father is my husband, Lord Neal Cassidy of Anwalt."

"And you do not want to reunite with your husband?"

"I would like to see him again, but that is not my priority. I know he is safe."

"Your priority is not to join your true love?"

"I never said he was my true love. But, no, his safety is more secure if I do not contact him. And the safety of others."

"And why is that?"

"Because George has threatened to take Neal's life if I contact him. And due to that, Neal's father has threatened to take the lives of those I hold dear should I try."

"His father? Why would your child's grandfather keep you apart from your husband? Regardless of any threats George may have made."

"Because Neal's father has spent centuries trying to reunite with his son, and now he has him, he will not let anyone part them again."

"Centuries, you say? Who is Neal's father?" Killian asked, with a slight menacing look on his face.

Emma sighed deeply. She supposed she would have to share this information eventually.

"Rumplestiltskin," she said. "The Dark One."

"Your husband and the father of your child is the son of The Dark One?" Killian asked in nearly a whisper.

"Yes."

"Bae," Killian whispered, with a far off look on his face.

"You know him?"

"We spent some time together, long ago."

Kilian's mood seemed darkened beyond repair. Emma stood to take her leave.

"No," he said, seeming to shake off his dark mood. "Love, don't go, please." He held out his hand.

Emma looked down at his face, seeing vulnerability there for the first time since she met him.

"Alright. I'll stay," she said, taking his hand. She felt a shiver at the contact and a flutter in her stomach that had nothing to do with the baby. She needed to be careful. This man's allure was dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Killian first saw Emma, she had been sitting in the back of a tavern in a small harbor town in Misthaven. The town was near the border to Anwalt, and had little to offer in the way of provisions or entertainment. He had not even meant for his crew to stop, but a storm had blown them off course and they needed to pick up some necessary supplies.

The first thing he noticed about her was her hair. She sat in front of a window, and the fading light illuminated her from behind. Her hair caught the light and reflected it so beautifully that for a moment he thought he was gazing upon a celestial being. He then noticed her bright, emerald-colored eyes, high cheekbones, and creamy complexion. She was truly a vision. But he could tell from her posture that she did not belong there, no matter how she tried to hide it with her plain cloak. He had nearly decided to leave her be when he saw the expression of fear and loneliness on her face. Recognizing something familiar in that expression, he determined that he needed to speak with her.

Hook adopted as non-threatening of a posture as he could muster and sauntered over to the maiden.

"If you are trying to remain inconspicuous, I'm afraid you've failed."

She lifted her eyes to him and a look of pure dread took over her face. "You know me? Did George send you? I won't go back!"

"What? No…I haven't been sent by anyone." He hastily took a seat at her table and looked more closely at her. "What is wrong, lass? I can spot a damsel in distress."

She looked at him now with skepticism. He could almost read her mind as he saw her chastise herself for her outburst. "I am in distress, but I am certainly no damsel and can fend for myself. If you've come looking for a bar wench to be your companion for the evening, you won't find that with me."

Killian was intrigued. He cleared his throat and worked to keep his cool demeanor. "Apologies, milady. I did not intend to offend or proposition you. I simply saw a lovely maiden over here and wanted to engage her in pleasant conversation."

"Who are you?" she asked, the skeptical look remaining in her eyes.

"Killian Jones, but most people call me by my more colorful moniker…Hook." He raised his left arm, displaying the hook that stood in place of his hand.

"As in Captain Hook?"

"So you've heard of me."

"Yes, and that you Captain the fastest vessel in all the realms. And swear no allegiance to any sovereign."

"Aye, both of those are true."

Her expression changed, and Killian could now see her formulating a plot. "What would the price be for passage on your vessel?"

"That depends on where you want to go."

"Camelot."

"And what do you have to offer in exchange for passage to Camelot?" he asked with a mischievous look.

She lifted her hand from underneath her cloak and removed from her wrist a gold bracelet studded with several large gems, each at least 3 carats in size. He recognized them as stones from the Misthaven mines. In addition to their exquisite beauty, they were purported to contain magical healing properties. This treasure was stunning and would certainly fetch him a price well beyond what it would cost to convey her to Camelot.

"That is a very valuable bauble you hold there. Where did you get such a thing?"

She replaced the bracelet on her wrist and once again hid it underneath her cloak. Looking around hesitantly, she said "perhaps we are better suited to continue this conversation in more secluded quarters."

"As you wish. Would you care to accompany me back to my ship?"

She adopted a wary look and stood slowly. Pushing her cape aside, she revealed a dagger strapped to her waist.

"I will come with you to the ship to discuss this further, but be warned: I am well trained in combat and am very skilled with this weapon. You may be a ruthless pirate, but if you try to take advantage of me in any way, you will lose the other hand faster than you can blink." Her voice was low and hostile.

Killian watched her face as she made this speech and saw that it was mostly bravado. He had no doubt that she could defend herself well with her weapon, but she would never be faster than him. However, to put her at her ease, he removed the sheathed cutlass from his hip and handed it to her.

"You would have more success removing my hand with this weapon than your dagger."

Stunned, she took the sword. "Thank you...Captain. Shall we go?"

"Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name first?"

"That is another thing I would rather not discuss until we have some more privacy."

They walked out of the tavern and toward the Jolly, where he led her onboard and to his quarters. She sat across from him at the desk, holding tight to the still sheathed cutlass. Her eyes darted nervously around the room, no doubt looking for her escape should the need arise.

"Now might I know your name?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"My name is Emma," she said. "Princess Emma of Misthaven. At least, I was until recently."

Killian stared at her aghast. He should have known she was royalty. That explained where she got the bracelet.

He cleared his throat again. "Princess Emma...I only recently heard of the conflict in your land. I am sorry for the pain and suffering your must still be experiencing."

"Thank you for your sympathy, Captain."

Curiosity got the better of him, and Killian asked "how did you come to be in this small port on the outskirts of your kingdom?"

"If you've heard of the conflict, then you heard that King George aided Regina in taking control of my kingdom, yes?"

"Aye."

"What you may not have heard was that part of the parlay my parents accepted was my betrothal to a man of George's choosing. Not only was I forced to marry a man I did not love, but George took extreme measures to make sure we frequently...coupled, until he was convinced I was with child. I couldn't take the humiliation anymore. On the way back to Anwalt, I was able to escape. I ran as far as I could, and ended up in this town. But that was only yesterday. His men will catch up with me, so I need to keep moving."

"And you wish to move in the direction of Camelot?"

"I believe I may be able to find some information regarding my parents there. Misthaven and Camelot have always enjoyed good relations, and my parents had some friends among King Arthur's knights."

"Camelot has also been able to maintain stable relations with Anwalt," Killian said, cautiously. "You could very well put yourself back in George's reach if you go there."

"And that is why I intend to be incognito. You were right back in the tavern. I don't know how to be inconspicuous. Surely the bracelet of Misthaven gemstones would buy me not only passage, but also assistance in disguising myself and conducting a search in Camelot?"

Killian considered her request. The bracelet was indeed a rare treasure. And he was certain he and the boys could obtain some additional booty in Camelot. They had just finished their last mission and were looking for another. He saw very little reason to decline her offer. It certainly helped that assisting her would mean the ability to spend more time in her presence. He would not let himself ponder too long on why he found continued contact with her to be so enticing.

"You are in luck, highness," he said. "We have just completed our last mission and are happily in a position to take on a new quest. I accept your proposal of the exchange of this bracelet for passage to Camelot and assistance in gaining information about your parents' whereabouts."

"Not just assistance in gaining information, Captain. I want you to help me rescue them and reunite us with my younger brother."

Killian chuckled. "Milady...this treasure is indeed valuable, but what you propose is a far more dangerous endeavor. I cannot risk the lives of my crew, or, more importantly, myself for a few small Misthaven gems."

"There are more in the royal treasury. Should we succeed in rescuing my parents, I can guarantee you more gemstones, some ten times that size."

"Aye?"

"Aye," she said, a smirk finally coming to her lips.

Killian could not stop himself from calculating the price even one 30 carat Misthaven gem would fetch. It would be enough to set him and his crew up for a very long time. He would be able to pay anything to gain information on where he could find the dagger that would let him finally kill the bloody Crocodile. He could finally avenge his Milah.

He looked up again at Emma. "Well, highness," he said, "you drive a hard bargain, but I believe we have a deal. We set sail for Camelot in the morning."

* * *

 

Killian yawned as he ascended from his quarters to the deck. He was always an early riser, no matter how long he stayed up the night before. And last night had not been a late evening. After their dinner, he and Emma conversed for another hour before fatigue got the better of her. He insisted on seeing her to her chambers so she could get her rest. As tired as she was, he expected she would sleep until late today.

Lost in his thoughts as he looked at the pre-dawn sky, he almost didn't see her standing at the rail and watching for the sunrise. Her beauty struck him and he couldn't help but remember his first encounter with her. She was still a vision. The wind whipped at her hair, which she now wore unbound. She was still wearing the duster he had loaned her yesterday. He supposed he should obtain her a more suitable cloak when they next stopped, but he liked seeing her in his coat. Under different circumstances, he thought, she would make an excellent pirate.

Killian felt a rush of guilt and fear as he caught himself feeling more than just a physical attraction to the Swan. He had truly loved Milah, but he never wanted to be that vulnerable again. Losing her had almost killed him. The thirst for vengeance was the only reason he continued on. He owed it to Milah to avenge her death. The Crocodile had to die. It had been too long already.

Thoughts of Milah inevitably led him back to Bae. He felt an urge to protect the Swan and her little one. It was almost as strong as his need for vengeance. Perhaps helping them would be a way for him to atone for the sins he committed against Baelfire. He regretted deeply having hurt the boy, first when he did not stop Milah from abandoning him to her coward of a husband. They should have found a way to get the boy first, before they sailed. Then, after tragically losing his love, he encountered Bae in the last place he'd ever expected, Neverland. For a brief time, Killian thought he could help raise the boy, as Milah had wished. But in the end, Bae turned on him, and, in a decision he regretted almost immediately, Hook had allowed Pan's minions to take the boy. He shuddered to think of the horrors Bae must have suffered at the hands of the demon child.

The Swan still had not seen him. Not wanting to startle her, he cleared his throat, loudly.

"Careful Swan. If you continue to arise early like this, you will make life harder for my crew."

"And how would I do that?" She asked, an expression of mirth in her eyes.

"It's bad form for those lazy sods to arise after our guest is already up."

"Don't punish them because I awoke with a terrible wave of sea sickness and came above deck to refresh myself with the air."

"Well, I can't punish the thing that is making you sick, so someone must pay."

She gave him a small smile. Changing the subject, she asked "How many days until we arrive at our destination, Cap…" she paused as she saw him smirk, nearly catching her using his title. "Killian?" she finished.

"Another week or so, provided we have good weather," he replied.

"May I continue to borrow this coat until that time?" She asked, rubbing her hands over the smooth leather.

Killian couldn't help but watch the motion, imagining how it would feel if it were his arm under the sleeve she was rubbing, rather than her own. "Of course you may, Swan," he replied, his voice low. "In fact, I find you rather fetching in it."

He saw a pink flush reach her cheeks, and thought to himself that he would like to see that sight every day.

She stuttered momentarily before regaining her composure. "Thank you. It is very warm. I wish it were proper for ladies to wear things like this more frequently. I often feel that woman's attire is more focused on making us appear as gilded decorations, as opposed to the utility of Men's clothing."

"If you desire, Swan, we can obtain some menswear for you."

"I would desire that. I have worn breaches before, when training with my father, and find them infinitely more comfortable." Looking down at her stomach, she said "If my belly is not too obvious when we arrive in Camelot, perhaps we can disguise me as a boy."

"Even if it is, we can do that," Killian mused. "Look at Mr. Smee. I guarantee you that your belly will likely not ever reach the proportions of that man's stomach."

Emma giggled, the sound tinkling in Killian's ears. She looked at him and stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

"You are not at all what I'd expected, given your reputation, Captain."

"I delight in surprising you, Princess." Killian spoke his words in a near whisper, his blue gaze locked on her green one.

She tilted her head coquettishly and said "You are not the only one who enjoys defying expectations."

Killian was overwhelmed with the desire to pull her to him and crush her mouth against his. His breath came in short, halted bursts. He rooted himself in his spot, determined not to act on these feelings, no matter how strong they may be. Had it truly been only two days since he had met this woman? She was intoxicating. He warred with thoughts that told him to abandon this quest and take her as his partner. They could raise the babe together and spend their lives escaping the clutches of George and his minions. The thoughts were so tempting he had to bite his tongue to keep from expressing them.

Thankfully, he was prevented from following this precarious path by the arrival of Mr. Smee above deck.

"Good morning Cap'n, Miss," Smee said, bobbing his head at the lady. Killian had not told his crew their passenger's true identity. As far as they knew, she was the wife of a wealthy merchant and was traveling to Camelot to join her family, after the war in Misthaven had left her a widow.

Killian nodded his head to Emma and left to discuss logistics of the journey with Smee. His crew was also unaware of the dangerous mission that awaited them in Camelot, but he felt no need to share it at the present. He knew they would perform when the time came. Hook had spent much time assembling a loyal crew that was always ready for an adventure.

He told himself that he was taking on this risk because of the massive payout that awaited him at the end. But the truth he knew deep down was that he had taken, and continued on, the quest because of Emma. She was so beautiful and enticing. He felt sure now that he would not be able to resist his urges for much longer. He was falling for her. It was only a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter may be a bit triggering. There are mentions of non-con activity, though no detail. If you'd prefer to skip it, you can skip the entire section of Emma's wedding. There's a line in the next chapter that will catch you up.

Chapter 4

As she watched Killian walk away, Emma silently berated her behavior. What had she been thinking? She knew her attraction to him was dangerous. Even so, she'd ignored everything and indulged in flirting with him! Her heart was still fluttering from the thought that he had nearly kissed her. The stirrings of arousal began as her mind drifted to how it might feel to have his lips on hers and his hand roving over her body.

She was eternally grateful that Mr. Smee had appeared when he did. She knew now that she had made a desperate move when she booked passage on this ship. She should have better evaluated her options before putting all her trust in the notorious Captain Hook. Her penance for her hasty decision was this torturous passion that she could never act on. If her mission was successful, she imagined she would reunite with Neal. While he did not ignite feelings of this sort within her, he was a perfectly genial man and was father to her child. Their marriage, while forced, had been legal. She saw no way to escape that union.

But what if they weren't successful? What then? Could she run away with Killian? Sail the high seas as a pirate? Raise her child amongst a band of thieves? That hardly seemed a fitting upbringing for her little prince or princess, but she couldn't deny the temptation this alternate reality presented. She wouldn't have to perform any royal duties. She could spend her life having adventures, side-by-side with Killian.

She permitted herself a moment to mourn for this future that could never be, and then attempted to refocus her mind. Emma had tried to keep herself open to love, but now she could not afford it. The skeptical nature she inherited from her father had helped shut out suitors in the past. She would find the man's flaws and focus on those. Killian most certainly had flaws, but try as she might, Emma could not focus on them. She needed to guard her heart. She had to build her walls higher, so he couldn't scale them with his soft words and longing looks. But how could she do that when she was confined in such close proximity to this man and had put so much of her faith in him?

Emma watched as the sun finished rising and then headed down to the galley for some breakfast. After gathering a simple meal of bread and water (her sensitive stomach not able to handle much more) she decided to retreat to her cabin and rest for a while. Her sleepless night was catching up to her.

But sleep was not easy to capture. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind was again flooded with intimate thoughts of Killian. Frustrated, she decided to read some of her correspondence with Neal. She had kept every one of his letters, hidden in a false panel in her cloak. Reading them had provided her much solace for the four months between their first meeting and their wedding day. As a wedding gift, Neal had given her the letters she had written in response, telling her they could be bound together and read as a story one day. She hoped returning to the letters now might remind her of the man she had married.

_ Neal, _

_ Thank you for your letter. You are right that this is a harrowing situation, and it is nice to have a friend in the midst of it. _

_ I must say that I am more than intrigued by your story. If you spent time away from the Enchanted Forest, where were you? Camelot? Arendelle? Some other far off land? I have never ventured beyond this kingdom. I would love to hear about your travel experiences. I love Misthaven and can't mourn my limited travel experience, but I would like to see more of the world. _

_ I guess I will see Anwalt soon. I hear it is a hard and unforgiving land. Much like its king, I suppose. It is hard for me to believe my Papa lived there, let alone that he was heir to the kingdom. I don't mean to disparage your future inheritance, but it just seems so incongruent with what I know of Papa. He was a shepherd before George adopted him and his brother James. After James died suddenly, Papa was made heir, but I don't think he ever wanted the throne. Even now, he is (or, rather, was) happy to leave most of the governing to Mama. Papa was a fine ruler, but he preferred to rule like a shepherd, out among his flock, as it were. He never cared for audience days. _

_ Can you tell me about your Papa? How did you come to reunite with him? Are you still in contact, or has George separated you from your family as well? _

_ I appreciate your kind words about our pending marriage. I hope you don't take offense to this, but I wish there was a way to stop the wedding. I am sure you are a nice man, and I would be glad for a chance to get to know you in a traditional manner. But forcing marriage is such a cruel thing. George tried to do that with Papa, arranging a marriage for him with King Midas' daughter, Abigail. But she had her own love, Frederick, who was under a terrible curse. Papa helped to free Frederick, and when Abigail was reunited with her love, Midas called off the marriage. Papa was delighted because he had already met Mama and hoped to marry her. But that was when Mama was in exile, and George refused the alliance. Mama had no riches and George did not want to cross Regina. After Papa defied George again and ran off to be with Mama, he was disowned. He has told me several times that he does not regret a moment. He says that he would not trade his love with Mama for all the treasure in the world. _

_ I must confess that I always hoped I would find a love like that. When I convinced Mama and Papa to accept Regina's deal, I was only thinking of stopping the war and saving the people I loved. Now that I am living with the consequences of that choice, I can't help but regret the feeling that I might never get a chance to find my own True Love. Can you understand that? _

_ I hope I have not offended you with my words. I am so happy to have a confidante that I think I am saying too much. Please know that I am so grateful for your offer of friendship and I do sincerely hope you are not hurt by this missive. _

_ -Emma _

_ Emma, _

_ I'm so glad you wrote me back. It makes me happy to know that my letter gave you some reassurance. _

_ I won't lie to you. It stung a little reading your words, but no lasting damage was done. I get it. You don't know me, have hardly been allowed to talk to me, and are being forced to marry me. I don't blame you for wishing we could call off the wedding. But it seems like you have already decided that you can't find True Love with me. Can you give me a chance? I might surprise you. _

_ Anwalt isn't a bad place. It's very mountainous, and it doesn't have the thick forests like Misthaven. And, of course, there's not much magic there. But the views are incredible. In the morning the clouds settle low and you can climb above them. It feels like you're walking into the heavens. _

_ I've only been back in this realm for two years. My papa is another thing I'd rather wait to tell you about when we can talk in person. It's complicated. _

_ Before I came back, I was living in a land without magic in a city called New York. It was pretty incredible. They don't have magic, but they have created so many wonderful things to work around it. They have cars, which are like carriages, but don't need horses and they go so much faster than even a carriage pulled by a team of six. There were so many great things there. I could have stayed forever, but I got pulled back into this realm, and I don't think there is a way for me to get back to NY. _

_ I do get to see my Papa pretty regularly. We were separated for a long time, so it is nice to see him again. It's not the same, though. He's changed a lot. I guess I have too, but I still miss the Papa I had when I was little. _

_ Thank you for telling me about your Papa. He sounds like a great guy. I wish I could have met him. Maybe someday I will. _

_ I can't wait until we have a chance to speak face to face. But until then, I look forward to your next letter. _

_ -Neal _

* * *

 

The correspondence between Emma and Neal continued regularly up until the day of their wedding. After these two letters, they kept the discourse light. Emma didn't broach the subject of True Love again. She felt a bit sorry for the situation. Neal seemed so hopeful that they could be happy together, but Emma knew he was not her True Love. She knew because she had the ability to see True Love.

Not many people in Misthaven could hear the trees sing, but Emma could. Her mother told her that she had magic inside because of the True Love her parents shared. This magic gave her the ability to commune with the forest, connecting with the life force that made Misthaven enchanted. This magic also gave her a few other innate abilities. She could tell when someone was lying. She saw the tells in even the most skilled of charlatans. And she knew True Love. She could see when a couple was in love. She saw the aura that surrounded them. She knew when two people's auras were compatible, and when they were not. And she saw Neal's aura and knew that it was not compatible with hers.

She did not reveal her magical ability to Neal in their letters. Emma had been born to be a Savior, and had almost been called upon in the fight with Regina. Regina was set to cast a curse that would have sent them all someplace horrible. In the end, she did not cast the curse and instead fled from the kingdom and went into hiding. Emma's parents didn't know why, but Snow counted it as a blessing, saying that she would rather her daughter have a happy and safe upbringing than be called upon to be the Savior.

Her father said that she had been given this magic to help in her role as the Savior. Because she wasn't needed in that role, her parents felt there was no reason to develop it. The kingdom was wary of magic from Regina's abuse, which had relied heavily on the dark arts. In addition, Queen Snow often intoned that "all magic comes with a price." Snow felt that the price of Emma's magic would be her daughter's happiness and well-being. But now that she and her brother were captives and their parents were in exile, Emma desperately wished she  _ had _ developed her magical abilities. As it stood now, Regina was an extremely strong magic wielder, and Emma had no hope of defeating her with an undeveloped power.

On the morning of her wedding, Emma woke with a deep feeling of dread that she could not shake. This was more than just the nerves and fear that accompanied her forced marriage. The dread she felt was related to, but not centered on, Neal. The main cause of this terrible, sinking feeling was George. Emma could see his aura, and it was menacing. Normally she only saw auras related to love, but George's aura was bright red and pulsing. It looked almost tangible. Emma knew in her gut that George had something more dastardly in mind that just forcing her to wed a man she hardly knew, but she could not figure out what it was.

Following the ceremony, Emma and Neal were led into the grand banquet hall. She recognized very few people there. There were a few Misthaven nobles, who had never truly accepted her parent's rule and must have always been loyal to Regina. She also saw a handful of nobles from Camelot, looking awfully out of place. They must have been pressured to attend so George could say the match was sanctioned by three kingdoms. The remainder of the hall consisted almost entirely of George's sycophantic subjects. Emma had never felt more alone, and found herself almost trembling. She looked for Leo, but did not see him.

Regina took pity on Emma and told her that Leo was tired after a long day and had gone to lay down. Emma couldn't stop a lone tear from trailing down her cheek as she realized she had absolutely no family by her side on her wedding day. She suddenly felt someone squeeze her hand and looked down to see Neal entwining his fingers with hers. She lifted her eyes and gave him a grateful smile.

Just then, George's voice boomed out through the hall. "Friends, people of Misthaven, Camelot, and Anwalt. Thank you for attending this joyous occasion as we wed the former Princess Emma of Misthaven to my heir, Lord Cassidy of Anwalt!"

A polite round of applause rang through the hall, though it seemed more out of deference to George than to this being a 'joyous occasion.'

"We will begin the grand feast shortly, after the happy new couple adjourns to the wedding chamber to consummate their vows."

"What?!" Emma exclaimed, not realizing how loud she was and how her voice carried through the hall.

George merely laughed. "Princess Emma…surely you have heard of this tradition? We need to ensure that the marriage is legally binding."

Not bothering to moderate her tone, Emma said "I have heard of that, but it is a barbarous tradition that hasn't been practiced for centuries!"

George's face adopted a look of amusement. "Surely you know that you have duties now, as a wife?"

Emma's cheeks flushed a deep red. Was she really discussing this in the grand hall in front of all these people?

"Marital duties are a private matter and should not be subject to scrutiny from anyone outside the marriage."

"Except when evidence of the performance of such duties is necessary to ensure a marriage contract is fully binding."

Emma looked at Neal and saw deep shame on his face. Did he know about this?! As embarrassed as he looked, he said nothing. She turned back to George.

"What are you saying?" She asked in a lower tone.

George's response rang out among the entire hall. "I will explain this plainly, princess. You will remove from this hall with your husband and a servant to the wedding chamber. You will consummate the marriage with your husband, and then the servant will alert my doctor so that you might be examined to ensure that said consummation was completed adequately. Should the doctor confirm as such, you will be permitted to re-enter this hall and partake of the feast. If the doctor does not confirm, you and your husband will be required to remain in the chamber until you meet these requirements. Understood?"

Emma stood, horrified at what she was hearing. Not only was she going to have an audience as she left for her deflowering, but she would also have a doctor confirm it and report back to George before she could leave the chamber? She looked around her for Regina. Emma knew there was no love lost between the Evil Queen and herself, but surely Regina would not stand for such egregiousness against a fellow woman. But Regina was nowhere to be found. Likely she had known about George's nefarious plan, and had elected to remove herself rather than bear witness to it.

Her eyes fell on Neal again and she saw that he was trembling with rage and had tears in his eyes. He was obviously just as angered by this requirement as she was, but he still did not say anything. No one else at the hall would make eye contact with her. The awkwardness had permeated the room and no one seemed to want to remain here. It seemed that George's ruthlessness knew no bounds. She looked back to George.

"You are my grandfather," she said, simply. "You would submit your own family to this humiliation?"

"You are not of my flesh and blood!" was George's angry retort. "Your father was a bastard shepherd boy who squandered the opportunities I gave him. He is lucky he escaped this war with his life."

Emma seethed, but would not respond.

George began again. "There will be consequences if you do not comply with these demands."

He gave a signal and a door at the back of the hall was opened and a bound and gagged figure was forced through. Emma recognized her Aunt Ruby, whom she had not seen since the siege on the castle began.

"Ruby!" she called out, before she could stop herself. Ruby stood tall and proud, but there was fear in her eyes. George walked up to her, and Emma saw the glint of a dagger in his hand. He dragged the dagger slowly across Ruby's cheek, leaving a shallow cut.

"I think this fair maiden has one too many ears. Wouldn't you agree, princess?" George said as he poised the dagger behind Ruby's neck. Emma watched as the dagger drew closer and saw a slow trickle of crimson blood slide down Ruby's neck.

"Stop!" Emma cried out, before the cut went too deep. "Leave her alone. I will do what you ask."

Emma heard the muffled cries of Ruby's protest through the gag. But Emma could not let George hurt anyone else she loved. He walked over to Emma and Neal, dagger still in hand.

"I think," he said, "I will accompany you to the wedding chambers for this first time. Make sure my investment pays off."

_ Investment? First time? _ His words confused Emma. Was she expected to continually subject herself to this kind of humiliation?

Although still riddled with fear, Emma looked bravely at George. "What are you trying to achieve?"

"Why, making sure you have a son, my dear."

"For. What. End?" Emma spat out.

"That is my business, princess. Now let's hurry along before your friend over there loses a few fingers." He sighed. "Oh, if only I could control you the way I can control your new husband." He said, waving the dagger in Emma's face. She felt Neal tense at her side. Looking at the dagger, Emma saw that the blade was wavy with dark engravings. The metal was also inscribed with a name. An old name. One no one dared to speak aloud.

_ Rumpelstiltskin. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Killian did his best to avoid Emma for most of the day, retreating to his cabin for some time to strategize for the mission in Camelot. The sun was just starting to set when Smee requested permission to enter the Captain's Quarters.

"What is it, Smee?"

"The lady, sir. She hasn't left her cabin all day. Some of the boys heard what sound like screams coming from her room."

Killian's head snapped up, worry for the Swan outweighing any reservations he held about getting closer to her. He immediately stood up and followed Smee to her quarters.

Standing outside of her door, he heard her crying out in what sounded like terror. "Smee," he said. "Go fetch some water and a clean rag."

"Aye Aye Cap'n," Smee said, retreating immediately.

Killian lightly knocked on the door, but no response came. After a moment, he knocked harder. "Swan?" he called out, unable to hide the anxiety in his voice. When she still did not answer, he pushed the door open.

She lay on the bed, sleeping, but thrashing about as if caught in the throes of a horrific dream. He caught her shoulder in his hand and shook her as gently as he could. To his relief, her eyes fluttered open.

"Captain?" she said, obviously confused by his presence in her room.

"Aye, love. My men heard you screaming in here and they fetched me to come check on you. Are you alright?"

Smee came back at that moment with the water and a cloth. He deposited each and then quickly left the cabin. Killian dampened the cloth and pressed it to Emma's forehead.

She looked at him for a moment longer, and then tears began to spill from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Killian gently wiped them away with the rag.

"Talk to me, Swan."

She took a deep breath. "I had a dream about George. He was chasing me with a dagger, trying to take my baby. It was so real. I could feel his anger coming off of him in waves."

Killian sat on the bed next to her and put his hooked arm around her shoulders, holding her in a comforting embrace. She was trembling, and he wondered, "what did George do to you?"

He did not realize he had spoken aloud until he saw her face. She looked unsure, no doubt wondering if it was wise to share this information with a man she'd only known two days. Finally, it seemed that her need to confide in another outweighed her anxiety.

"He...forced...Neal and I to...to perform our marital duties...to lay together as man and wife, against our will. Nearly every day for three months, until his doctor confirmed I was with child."

Killian saw red at the thought of any man forcing himself on a woman. How could the boy he'd known as Bae have become a monster that would commit such an act as repeatedly bedding a woman against her will? Against all logic, he hoped there was a reasonable explanation, something that would acquit his old friend. Clearing his throat, he asked "how could one man compel another to commit such an act?"

Emma heaved a shaking sigh and stifled a sob. "Neal has been cursed. George has a dagger that can control the Dark One. He cast an ancient incantation that could only be performed on a blood relative of the Dark One. Neal is bound by the same dark magic that has consumed his father. He doesn't have the same abilities as Rumpelstiltskin, but the curse forces him to obey the commands of the person in possession of the dagger."

It did not escape Killian that he had just learned who possessed the dagger that could slay the Crocodile, but he tucked away that knowledge for another time. Right now comforting the Swan was his main priority. He pulled her closer to his side.

After a moment, she continued. "George said he wanted me have a son. That he had to have me...mate...with Neal to get the specific child he was after. I don't know what George wants with the child, but I have to keep my baby away from him. Above anything else, even reuniting with the rest of my family."

Killian's heart swelled, honored that she trusted him enough to share her tale. He was struck with a sudden need to protect her, but knew that she would bristle at any declarations of that nature. He could not leave the urge entirely unexpressed, however, and so he picked up her hand and placed it on his heart. "Swan, I swear to you that as long as I draw breath, no harm will come to your child, from George or anyone else."

Emma looked up at him, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears. Instead of responding, she tilted her head up and met his lips in a gentle kiss.

The soft intimacy of the kiss stunned Killian. It was different from what he'd wanted to share with her that morning. This kiss held the same passion, but also a promise of devotion and love beyond what he'd ever felt before. He tilted his head, taking her bottom lip between his and cupping her cheek with his hand. Emma reciprocated, tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing her body deliciously against his. He felt the swell of her breast rub against his chest and moaned into her mouth. His body craved her. For longer than he could remember, the only intimate connections he'd had were meaningless encounters with tavern wenches. He felt instinctively that he and Emma could have much more, and he wanted to explore this, so very badly. But he also knew that she was a princess, and he still prided himself on being a gentleman. He had to stop. He had to do this the proper way. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Swan," he said, trying to still his uneven breath, "that was..."

Emma moved to capture his lips with hers once more, but stopped just before contact. With their heads still touching and the same hitch in her breath, she replied, "it has to be a one-time thing. I'm married. I shouldn't be doing this." She sat up, pulling away from his embrace.

Killian softly touched his lips. "Only a tyrant would hold you to a marriage made under such circumstances. If we succeed in our quest, I am sure it could be annulled."

She sighed. "No. It happened. There were representatives from three kingdoms. It was blessed by a holy man. It's legal."

"But both you and Neal were forced into the union against your will. Those other things don't matter if either party is unwilling."

Tears sprang anew in Emma's eyes. "And how am I going to prove that, when I have a child with him?"

Killian grabbed her hand and began rubbing slow circles with his thumb. "I don't know all the particulars, love, but I am asking you not to give up hope. There may still be a chance to free you from this predicament."

She smiled through her tears then. "My mother used to always say that hope was the most powerful thing in all the realms."

"Smart woman."

Emma sniffed and wiped her eyes with the rag. "Thank you, Killian, for comforting me. I am sorry I let my emotions get the better of me."

Killian didn't know whether she was referring to her tears or the kiss, but he felt it was best to leave it be for now. "Swan," he said, giving her a warm smile, "I will always gladly comfort you when you are in need."

* * *

 

The remainder of the journey passed uneventfully. He and the Swan spent most days in comfortable companionship. He gave her sailing lessons. They dined together. And they conversed often, sometimes late into the night. There was no repeat of their kiss, but when they were alone in his quarters, they would often find themselves holding hands. Killian was content to let things move slow, just happy to have this time with her.

The Jolly docked in Camelot nearly a day ahead of schedule. Due to the late hour, the crew opted to bunk onboard for the night. Early the next morning, Killian sent Smee into town to obtain a shirt and some trousers for the Swan, along with a cap she could hide her hair under. Smee had a talent for procuring things and was back on the ship in no time. Killian took the bundle from him and headed to Emma's cabin.

"Swan?" He called out, knocking on her door.

She opened the door and gave him a radiant smile. "Good morning Killian. Have we arrived in Camelot?"

"Aye, love, we have. Mr. Smee has procured for you some menswear that you may use to disguise yourself," he said, handing her the bundle.

Though he did not think it possible, her smile grew even more brilliant. She took the bundle and excused herself to change. After a short while, Killian rapped on her door again.

"Swan? Let's have a look."

She opened the door and stood before him. The shirt was large, but still did not obscure the curve of her breasts. The pants fit well, but the leather material only served to accentuate her shapely body. It did not suggest a male visage. Killian excused himself and visited the bunk of his crew member, Lawrence. Lawrence was a younger man with a gangly body, but Killian felt he had some clothes that might better suit Emma.

Returning to her cabin, he said "Here, Swan, try these trousers instead. They are a different material and less form fitting. You'll need to roll up the hems. And use this cloth to bind your breasts. We need to hide them. You can wear this waistcoast as well, to further conceal yourself."

Emma closed the door again and emerged a moment later looking much more disguised. Her hair still tumbled down her back, however.

"There should be a cap with the original bundle which you can use to hide your hair."

"There was," she said, "but my hair is too long to be hidden under it. But I know what to do." She tied her hair back using some cord from the bundle. Grabbing her dagger, she positioned it under her long hair and sliced through quickly, severing most of her golden tresses. Killian couldn't help but mourn the loss of her lovely locks, but also admired her tenacity.

"The cut is uneven, Swan, but it should be serviceable. You should still wear the cap, and use it to obscure your face."

She picked up the cap and positioned it on her head so that the brim slid over her forehead. "Well?" She asked, standing for inspection.

"Your beauty is hard to conceal, Swan, but I believe this will do for anyone who doesn't look too closely. There is one other thing we can do to further disguise you."

"What's that?"

Killian did not respond, but instead retreated to the galley. A moment later, he returned with a bowl filled with ashes from the stove. Dipping his hands in the bowl, he smeared a small amount of ashes on her cheeks and forehead.

"Anyone of importance who could recognize you will likely not peer too close if you are dirty. You should dip your hands in here as well. I know it is not pleasant, but-"

"But," she said, her eyes lighting up, "if it will help me in my quest, I will gladly do it."

Satisfied with her appearance, Killian exited the ship with Emma. He instructed Smee to keep watch and restock their provisions.

He quickly obtained two horses and directions to King Arthur's palace, which was only a half day's ride away. They saddled their mounts and began on the journey.

Emma's horse was shorter than Killian's, which had been a deliberate move on his part. Killian could not, and truly did not, wish to disguise himself. They came up with a plausible story for the notorious Captain Hook. Emma was now Eddie, his Cabin Boy, accompanying the Captain as he travelled to the palace to sell some wares to King Arthur's steward.

Arriving at the palace, they left their mounts tied to a tree in the forest just beyond the entrance to the keep. They applied to the gate guard and were permitted to enter when Killian showed his satchel full of treasures. The bracelet of Misthaven gems was among them. They were led to the servants entrance and instructed to wait in the kitchen for the steward. As soon as they were alone, Emma grabbed Killian's hand.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," she said.

"Most royals publicly disparage pirates, Swan. But any good steward worth his salt can overlook that in the search for a bargain."

"But isn't it unusual for the Captain to be the one completing this task?"

"Not for Captain Hook. I don't trust any of my crew other than Smee to fetch a good price for anything. And even then, I prefer to do it myself when I have something as valuable as a bracelet with Misthaven gemstones in my possession."

She gave him a small smile and released his hand as a servant walked by. The steward seemed to be taking his time.

After a while, Emma's face changed. It seemed as if she was listening for something, but Killian heard nothing more than the usual sounds of a large kitchen.

"My parents," she said. "They're here. I can feel them. I need to go to them."

"Swan, no," he said. "We've only just arrived. How can you be sure they are here?"

"I should have shared this with you before, and I'm sorry I didn't. I have magic. Light magic. I can sense when two people in True Love are near. My parent's love has a very distinct signature, and I can sense it here. I can follow that to get to them."

Killian looked at her, afraid to separate after their week in close proximity. But he knew she could not be stopped. "Be careful, love. And please, come back."

"I will," she said. "Meet me in the forest where we tied the horses after nightfall, when the moon is high. I will make sure I return to you."

She darted a quick glance around and saw no observers. Rising up on her toes, she captured his lips for a quick kiss. Pressing her hand to his heart, she said "I will see you soon."

With that, she was gone, blending in with the other servants. Marveling at this incredible woman, Killian came to a realization. He loved her. He prayed to the gods that she would be successful in her mission. No matter what the outcome, Killian did not want to continue his life if he did not have Emma by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma sped down the corridor and stepped out from the kitchen into the courtyard facing the castle proper. She ducked around a corner, needing to keep herself hidden. As careful as she and Killian had been in crafting her disguise, she knew that a dirty servant boy would look out of place in the castle. She cast her eyes about, trying to determine a way to seek out her parents more inconspicuously.

She saw a maid walking from the castle to the kitchen. She wore a simple dress, in the less structured style which Emma knew the women of Camelot preferred. The maiden had dark hair and a fair complexion, and Emma couldn't help but feel like she knew the girl from somewhere. As she drew closer, recognition dawned on Emma and she realized the maid was none other than Bridget, a childhood playmate of hers. Bridget's parents were servants in Emma's castle. She was a few years older than Emma, and Emma remembered fondly the days when she and Bridget would play together, dressing up for imaginary balls and inventing fantasy worlds in their minds.

Emma recalled now that a few years prior Bridget had fallen in love with a young man who was valet to a visiting Camelot nobleman. They were married before the visit concluded and she returned to Camelot with her new husband. Emma felt a new well of hope spring up in her. As Bridget approached the kitchen, Emma called out in a hushed whisper.

"Bea!" she said, as loud as she dared.

When she heard the nickname, Bridget stopped and looked around, puzzled. "Who's there?" she called out in an uneven tone.

"Bea," Emma said in a slightly louder voice. "Over here. Please. I need your help."

Bridget walked around the corner and laid eyes on Emma. She gave Emma a scrutinizing look. "No one has called me Bea in years. Not since I came here. Who are you?"

Emma removed her cap. "It's me, Emma."

Bridget's eyes lit up with recognition and a warm smile graced her face. "Emma? Is it really you?" She leaned in for a hug, but seeing Emma's disheveled appearance, decided against it.

Emma noticed the hesitation in her old friend. "It's ok, we can hug later. Yes, it is me, but I need to stay hidden. I need your help. Are my parents here?"

"Yes."

"Are they held prisoner?"

"In a sense," Bridget said. "They are permitted free reign of the castle, but the King always has someone watching them. I haven't been permitted to see them because the king knows of my former connection to your family."

"I need to get to them, Bea. Surely you have heard what happened in my kingdom?"

"I have, but I think not the full story. I only know that your parents were exiled. I was under the impression that you and Leo remained there. I see you here now. Is Leo with you?"

"No, he remains in Misthaven. He has been taken under the tutelage of Regina."

Bridget's eyes widened. "She is teaching him dark magic?" she asked in a hushed whisper

Emma's eyes met Bridget's and a new fear took hold of her. As far as she knew, Leo was not learning magic when she was in the castle, but she had left two months ago. There was no telling what Regina would be doing now that she didn't have the daily burden of watching Emma or keeping George happy.

"I don't know," Emma admitted. "But I came here to find my parents and try to reunite my family. I need to talk to them. Can you help me?"

"I can try. Like I said, I can't get near them, but I can help you. We'll need to get you a dress. Those clothes you are wearing would never permit you entry anywhere but the kitchens to light the fires."

Bridget's face took on a distasteful look as she took in Emma's appearance. Emma smiled at her friend.

"I will gladly wash up and change my dress. To be honest, I have never felt as dirty in my life as I do now."

"How did you get this far?" Bridget asked with a wondering look.

"It's a long story," Emma said. "I can tell you later, when I am better concealed. Do you know of a place I can hide?"

Bridget nodded her head. "Yes. Just outside the Keep walls, to the West, lies a small village. The cottage Peter and I share is just on the edge of it. You'll know it because it is a completely round house; the only one of its kind in the village. Go there and I will meet you in a few hours, when I am able to slip away."

"Will Peter not mind?"

Bridget shook her head. "He is a good man. He knows you from his time in Misthaven and feels that your family has been unfairly treated. He told me just last night that he wished we could do something to help. It seems fate has answered that request by bringing you to me."

Emma gave Bridget a small smile. "Thank you. I am so grateful fate has chosen to allow our paths to cross again. I'll go to the cottage and see you in a while."

Bridget returned her smile, and then disappeared around the corner to head back to the kitchen.

Emma felt excitement bubble up in her chest as she thought of reuniting with her parents. She was so close to succeeding. She wished Killian were here so she could share this joy with him.

The thought of Killian brought Emma down from her revelry. She thought longingly of their kiss. Any doubts she held about Killian being her True Love had been dashed when her lips joined with his. The passion and devotion she felt had overwhelmed her. She saw Killian's aura so clearly, and it was an almost exact match to her own. She wondered at the stubbornness of her brain that allowed her to ignore their compatibility for so many days.

Thankfully, he had not pressed her to repeat the kiss. While Emma longed for nothing more, she felt fear when she thought of what possible future they could share. He was a notorious pirate who terrorized the seas. She was a Princess who fully intended to regain her crown and restore her kingdom to glory. She loved Misthaven, and would not abandon her land for a passionate affair with a pirate, True Love be damned.

As she made her way to the village, Emma continued to turn over the events of the past week in her mind. Killian had been so gentlemanly. He deferred to her lead in all situations, never wanting her to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Their journey had been a bubble, and she allowed herself to simply enjoy the time together. They conversed often, sometimes late into the night. She often found herself holding his hand without even realizing it. The connection felt so natural. It was almost as if her body sought it out despite her reservations.

The bubble had burst when they reached Camelot, but even then she couldn't keep her joy at being in his presence from affecting everything she did. He took such care to help her with her disguise, and the ride from the harbor to the castle had been one of the most pleasant rides she could ever remember. He made her feel safe, and that alone was a paradox considering he was one of the most feared pirate captains in the realm.

It was only when she realized her parents were in Camelot that she began to experience guilt for her feelings for Killian. She had another objective, an important one, and she needed to focus all of her energy on that. She had hastily left Killian's side, not trusting herself to stay focused on her mission if she lingered. Reuniting with Bridget had been a true stroke of luck. While she did not like delaying her quest, she understood the need for caution. Bridget would help her disguise herself and gain entry to the castle. She feared if she tried to enter now, looking as she did, that she would at best be arrested for trespassing, and at worst be recognized and returned to George.

She saw the village and quickly recognized Bridget and Peter's house. It was truly one of the most unique houses she had ever seen. It had the shape of a turret, though it was a squat house with only one floor. The thatched roof was conical, with an almost perfect point at the apex. The only thing disrupting the symmetry was the chimney jutting out from one side, though even that was pleasing to the eye. Whoever built this house, and she assumed it was Peter, was a master craftsman.

Emma lingered, hidden in the brush near the cottage. Although she had known Bridget her entire life and trusted her implicitly, she could not help being wary about entering the cottage. Would one of Arthur's guards be waiting for her? Or would Peter, once he heard about Emma, inform his Lord, who would in turn alert Arthur? Would she be a sitting duck (or Swan, as Killian would say) if she stayed in that cottage, awaiting Bridget's return?

She stayed in the brush for a long while, watching for any activity at the cottage. Eventually, hunger got the better of her. She looked around for any place she could get food, and was nearly about to stand and walk to a bush with berries nearby, when she heard a twig crack behind her.

She spun around quickly, brandishing her dagger, and recognized Bridget.

"Whoa there," Bridget said. "It's just me. I saw you hiding here on my way up the lane. Why didn't you just wait in the cottage? It would have been safer."

"You saw me from the lane?" Emma asked, fearful that her survival skills were not as honed as she hoped.

"Not at first. You were hidden well, but then I saw you move just a bit and recognized your stance. Don't forget: your mother trained me in tracking just as she did you."

Emma smiled at the memory of tracking lessons with her mother. "I remember."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why didn't you wait in the cottage?"

"I was going to, but I couldn't help but think that somehow Arthur's guards would have gotten to me. I felt like it would be safer to remain hidden in the woods, where I could escape if I needed to."

"Why would the King's guards be after you?"

"It's a long story. Are you sure the cottage is safe?"

"Yes," Bridget said. "And if it isn't, I am sure you and I can subdue them," she pointed to Emma's dagger, still in hand.

Emma sheathed the dagger and laughed softly. "You're right. Let's go. I am starving."

Bridget led Emma to the cottage and sat her down at a table. She provided some bread and thick cheese for Emma and left to get a pail of water from the well. When she returned she also provided a bowl full of the delicious berries Emma had spotted earlier. They both ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Bridget asked Emma, with a concerned look.

Emma told Bridget her story, leaving out the intimate moments with Killian. At the end, Bridget's face held an expression of equal parts sorrow and horror.

"I don't even know where to start. You've been through so much! Normally I would be terrified at the thought of you being in the care of pirates, especially one as infamous as Captain Hook, but I feel like that is the least of your worries."

"Killian isn't a worry at all. He has been nothing but a gentleman and has helped me so much in the last two weeks."

"Killian?" Bridget asked with a knowing smile.

"He asked me to call him that," Emma responded, and she could not hide her blush. "But, he was well compensated for his help. I gave him my bracelet."

"The one with the healing stones?!" Bridget exclaimed. "That belonged to your grandmother. I can't believe you would part with it. Your mother will be furious."

"I needed passage to Camelot more than I needed the bracelet," Emma said. "I am sure my mother can't fault me for that. I'm just lucky George didn't think to take it from me."

"How did you get away from George?" Bridget asked.

"After his doctor confirmed I was with child, George decided that we needed to return to Anwalt to prepare for the baby's birth. He had a large contingent of soldiers and servants in Misthaven. The return journey was so slow, since we were in such a big procession. When we reached the border to Anwalt, George decided we needed to make camp before continuing the crossing. The border there is very hilly, and everyone was exhausted.

The tent Neal and I shared was set up, and we went in to lie down. We were under constant guard, but at least we had some autonomy now that George knew I was pregnant. About halfway through the night, Neal woke me up. He was holding my cloak and a small bag of coins. He told me that he was able to subdue our guards and could help me get out of the camp. He kept saying that this was my last chance to get away, and that once we were in Anwalt, it would be much harder to escape. I was still partly asleep and confused by what he was saying. When it finally dawned on me, I threw a few other possessions in a sack and followed him out of the tent. We were able to get the edge of the encampment without anyone seeing us.

When I stepped away toward the forest and realized Neal wasn't with me, I turned around to ask him why he wasn't coming. He told me he couldn't, that George would just summon him back with the dagger and that I was safer without him. I had a hard time leaving him, but he begged me. I got about a mile away, and then the Dark One appeared me."

"Rumpelstiltskin? He came to you?"

"Yes. He told me that he was not happy with Neal for helping me escape, since it now put Neal's life in danger with George. He said he was going to give Neal a memory potion so he wouldn't remember helping me escape. And he told me that if I ever even tried to contact Neal, then Rumpel would hunt down my friends and family members and kill them one by one."

"He said that? I know he's the Dark One, but even that seems a bit extreme."

"He has spent centuries trying to devise a way to find Neal. He's going to extreme measures to make sure he doesn't lose his son again."

"Is that all he said?"

"He also told me that George didn't know I had escaped yet, but it wouldn't be long. And that he planned to take the memory potion himself so George wouldn't punish him after he let me go out of respect for Neal. He said he would probably be back once George knew, and that I should get as far away as fast as I could. I found the tavern the next morning and happened upon Killian. And you know the rest."

Bridget looked at Emma in wonder. "My poor friend," she said.

Emma chafed at the obvious pity in Bridget's voice. "I'm OK, Bea. I've been through a lot, but I am still here. I have friends who can help me. You know I'm my mother's child and I am still holding on to hope."

Bridget smiled. "Yes, hope is the most powerful thing in all the realms," she said, quoting Queen Snow.

Emma returned her smile, but she couldn't hide the ever present fear that resided behind it.

"So," Bridget began again, "That is why you are dressed in that awful getup and sneaking around in the underbrush?"

"Yes," Emma chuckled. "I don't want word to get to Arthur that I am here. I know we have always had friends in Camelot, but I also know that Arthur is a shrewd politician and there's no telling what agreement he and George have. I'm even more suspicious now that I hear how he is treating my parents."

"You are wise to be wary of the King. He is a good man and truly loves his kingdom, but he also puts that love above anything else, even his personal relationships. There are whispers that he has forsaken his wife in his quest to make Camelot great. I have no doubt that he would ally with George against your parents if he felt that it benefited the greater good for Camelot."

"How have you liked it here, Bea?"

"I like it well enough. Life is good here. Peter and I both work in the castle, but we have this lovely home and each other. We are separate from the political turmoil and we feel as safe here as we would in Misthaven."

"I meant to compliment your home. Did Peter build it?"

Bridget smiled. "His father did, but Peter is every bit as good of a craftsman. He says he would rather do carpentry work than be a valet, but his father and mother always wanted him to be in service. They felt he was too good for the life of a hard laborer."

"Are they still nearby?"

Bridget's smile faded. "No. His mother passed years ago. I did get a chance to know his father briefly when I first came here, but he passed about 6 months after that. It's just Peter and I now."

Emma felt her heart squeeze at the thought of her friend's loss. "Thank you for your help, Bridget. I know this can't be easy."

Wiping the moisture from her eyes, Bridget's smile returned. "I am just so happy to see you again, Emma, especially with everything that has happened. Come, let's get you cleaned up and changed. And we'll have to figure out something with that hair. It looks like it was cut by a blind man."

"Close," Emma said with a smirk.

* * *

 

By the time night fell, Emma was scrubbed clean and dressed on one of Bridget's gowns. The style did nothing to conceal her belly, but the bump was still small enough that Bridget didn't feel it would be noticeable. Bridget had helped Emma even out her cut, and now her hair hung in soft curls just below her ears. Bridget suggested that Emma put it up and wear a scarf over her hair when she was in the castle to help hide her identity.

They made a plan for Emma to return to the castle with Bridget tomorrow. Arthur frequently threw balls, so there was a constant flow of new servants in the castle. Bridget was confident that Emma would not stand out if she pretended to be a maid. After they entered the castle, Emma would accompany Bridget to the second floor under the guise of helping to clean out the guest quarters. Though Bridget could not contact Queen Snow and King David, she knew where their quarters were, and had a friend she trusted that could take Emma to them.

Emma was equal parts excited and nervous at the thought that she may be with her parents by this time tomorrow. She was unsure how they would react to her pregnancy. Though she logically knew she had no culpability in the matter, Emma couldn't help the shame she felt for the things George made her do. She was afraid for how her parents may look at her once they learned the truth.

Staring up at the moon, Emma remembered her promise to Killian. Fortunately, Peter and Bridget's cottage was not far from where she and Killian had tied the horses earlier that day. She told Bridget what she was doing and donned a scarf to cover her hair and a cloak Bridget had loaned her. Checking that her dagger was still in place on her belt, she left the cottage and walked as quietly as she could to the clearing.

She saw Killian before he saw her. He was looking up at the sky, nervous energy radiating from him. She approached quietly, but announced her presence before getting too close. He turned and looked at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Swan," he said, a look of relief washing over his face. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again. Are you alright? Have you seen your parents?"

"Not yet, but I have a plan. And an ally."

"Is it someone you can trust?" he asked, overlooking the fact that she had put her trust in him, a pirate, before she fully knew him.

"Yes," she said. She drew closer so she could lower her voice, "an old friend of mine from Misthaven. She married the servant of a Camelot nobleman who was visiting us a few years ago. I was fortunate to find her just after I left you. She will be helping me gain access to the castle tomorrow."

"Is her husband trustworthy?"

"She believes so. I have to have faith in her judgment."

"I am still worried, Swan. There are many unknowns in your plan."

"But it's the best plan I've got. I am so close, Killian. I can't give up now."

"No, I suppose you can't." He grabbed her hand in his and held it to his chest. "How did you know they were there? What is this magic you possess?"

She smiled at him and settled into his embrace. His hooked arm wrapped around her waist.

"My parents shared True Love's kiss when my father awoke my mother from the sleeping curse. Because I am the product of their True Love, I have magical abilities. I was destined to be the savior when Regina threatened us, but I was never called upon in that regard. I never fully developed my abilities, but I have some implicit talents. Seeing True Love is one of them."

"How?"

"When someone experiences feelings of love, I can see their aura, and when two people have a compatible aura, the glow becomes stronger when they are near one another. I am very familiar with the aura of my parents' True Love, and I can sense it even when not in close proximity to them."

"I'm not sure I truly understand."

"It's hard to explain," she said with a tender smile.

"Do you see this 'aura' whenever any person is experiencing feelings of love?" His eyes held a look of uncertainty as he asked this question.

"Yes," she answered, looking into his eyes.

"And…what do you see when you look at me?"

"A strong, brilliant glow. You are a man with intense passions, Killian Jones."

"Can you see your own aura?"

"I can."

"And what is our compatibility?" he asked, his voice a near whisper.

"I have never seen my own aura glow stronger than when I am in your presence."

Killian swallowed. "What… what does that mean for us?"

Emma gave him a pained look. "I don't know. You could be my True Love and I could be yours, but there are… complications."

"Such as myself being a pirate?"

"And I a princess. I can't abandon my family and my kingdom, Killian."

"I would never ask that of you, love."

He stared into her eyes, and in the bright moonlight, Emma saw his blue irises take on an almost silver cast. She couldn't tear herself away from his gaze. Suddenly, he leaned down and crashed his mouth against hers. He kissed her with deep fervor, and she felt her heart hammering in her chest. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she opened her mouth and moaned in pleasure at the sensation. This seemed to excite him more, and he buried his hands in her hair and drew her in closer. Emma did not know how long they kissed, but when they finally stopped she felt lightheaded.

She pressed her forehead against his, trying to slow the beating of her heart. "Killian, I…" she began, but stopped when she heard a twig snap in the forest behind them. "What was that?"

Killian groaned in an irritated manner. "It could just be an animal, but in my experience, it usually signals something more menacing, like a palace guard. You should go."

"Are you coming with me?"

"No, love. I need to return to the Jolly and gather my crew."

"Your crew?" Emma asked, tears suddenly springing up in her eyes. "Are you leaving?"

"No. I am going to help you escape, along with your parents. Go and find them, as you planned. If you can get them out, do it, but if not, meet me back here tomorrow night and we will make a plan to get them free. Find out anything you can that may help us in that endeavor."

He kissed her one more time, quickly, but it still was enough to make her head spin. "Go," he urged her, and then he spun her around and gently pushed her back toward the direction she came. "I will see you tomorrow," he promised her.

Only the fear of being captured was enough to entice Emma to leave Killian. She picked up her skirts and ran and fast as she could through the dark woods, back to Bridget's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter where I started switching between Killian and Emma's perspectives.

Chapter 7

Killian watched Emma as she slipped through the woods and back toward what he assumed was her friend's house. He tried to watch her using his spyglass, but there wasn't enough light for that. He wished he had accompanied her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. He didn't want to take the chance of letting his guard down and leading the interloper straight to her. Better that he watch her retreat and listen for any signs of distress. Finally, when he was satisfied that she had returned to safety, he turned to head back toward his ship.

He began to lead the horse to the lane. He had heard no further disturbance in the woods, and was now convinced the sound they heard must have been an animal. Part of him smarted at the thought that he let the noise disrupt their tête-à-tête, and another part felt shame that he let fear convince him that she needed to traverse through the woods at night by herself. But, he was better served to separate from her. He would have an easier time gathering his crew and making a plan if he did not have the distraction of her soft lips and sparkling eyes.

Lost in thoughts of the Swan, he nearly missed the unmistakable sound of footsteps behind him. He drew his sword and turned to face the person who dared think they could sneak up on Captain Hook. He was greeted by a tall man wearing full armor, with the crest of Arthur Pendragon on his breastplate.

Hook sneered at the man. "Am I to assume you are one of the Knights of the Round Table, then?"

"That I am," the intruder responded. " I am Sir Percival, and his highness King Arthur requests an audience with the notorious Captain Hook."

Killian drew his sword and thrust it in Percival's direction, aiming to disarm the man and make his escape. But he didn't make contact, and before he could strike again, he was hit hard on the back of the head. Everything went black as he tumbled to the forest floor.

When he woke, Killian was tied to a chair in a room. Seeing the legendary round table to his right, he felt he must be in the room where Arthur's council met. A man was sitting at the table that he could only assume was the King. He was dressed in armor similar to what Percival had worn. There were no distinctive markings labeling him as the king, other than the jewel encrusted sword hilt worn at his side. He stared down at the pirate, blue eyes similar to Killian's, but with a more calculating look.

Giving the man a disdainful look, Killian said "you know, if you wanted to talk to me, there are better ways to do so than accosting me in the woods in the middle of the night."

Arthur stood up and walked over to his captive. "Yes," he said, "I agree we could have been more civil in extending an invitation, but, you see, I had to know what connection you had with the fair maiden Princess Emma. I must say, it is nothing like I would have suspected. The Pirate and the Princess. It sounds almost like a children's story, though, I wager it would be a cautionary tale."

The mention of Emma raised Killian's hackles. "Do not hurt her," he said through clenched teeth.

"Hurt her?" Arthur said. "No, no. She is quite safe. For the moment. She can continue on her ridiculous quest to 'rescue her parents.' I want to catch her committing a treasonous act. Then my people could not fault me for imprisoning her and turning her back over to George." Arthur's face took on a menacing look. "Your fate, on the other hand, is something quite different. You are a notorious pirate and I am well within my rights as King to make an example of you."

Killian scoffed. "That's not the first time I've heard that speech. If you want to kill me, you'd better go ahead and get it over with."

"And miss an opportunity to further increase King George's debt to me? I wouldn't dream of it."

"How could I factor anywhere in your plans with George?"

The menacing grin returned to Arthur's face. "By breaking the Princess's spirit, of course. After I capture her, she will watch as you are publicly tried and hanged. All her hope will be dashed, and she'll put up no fight with George. It's quite, brilliant, don't you think? I get rid of a scourge on all the kingdoms and strengthen my kingdom's relationship with Anwalt. Two birds, one stone, as the saying goes."

The pirate's heart wrenched at the thought of Emma's spirit breaking. She had been through so much already, and remained strong and determined. Her strength was one of things that made him fall in love with her so easily. But if she found and then lost her parents, and then lost a man she admitted could be her True Love, what would that do to her? He shuddered to think of it.

Arthur said nothing more, but just stood there watching the play of emotions on Killian's face. The King knew he had the upper hand, Killian realized. He remembered now why he had been so determined to avoid love all this time after Milah's death. Being in love made you vulnerable, and nothing made Captain Hook angrier than having a vulnerability that his enemies could exploit.

"Your trial and execution will take place tomorrow," Arthur said. He signaled to two of his knights. "Place our guest in the East Tower. He'll be more secure there than in the dungeons." As the King turned and left the room, Killian was manhandled by the two burly men and carried to the tower.

Killian was placed in a small room just beyond the entrance to the tower. Two guards were stationed at the door. He settled on a small mattress on the floor, experiencing a tempest of conflicting emotions. He was filled with rage at himself for letting his guard down. For allowing himself to be deterred from his mission of vengeance by the lovely Swan. But he also felt fear at what Arthur had in store for her. Despite the anger, Killian still knew that he loved Emma. He knew before she had told him of their compatibility. Her words had only justified his feelings.

He was surprised to find that he felt no remorse at the thought that he might never get his vengeance on the Crocodile. His existence for longer than he could remember had been fueled by his need for revenge. Before Milah he had spent his years terrorizing the seas belonging to the sovereign he had once called King. His life was dedicated to punishing that infernal bastard for what happened to Liam. Then he met Milah and thought he could start anew. She was so beautiful and full of life, and she was being crushed by her cowardly husband. Just as with the Swan, Killian fell for Milah quickly. But he had only a few lovely years with her before the Crocodile stole her life.

Losing his love lit a fire in Killian that had burned bright and strong for too long as he served that bloody demon Pan and worked toward a way to obtain the dagger and kill the Croc. But in the last few years, he found himself more and more dissatisfied with his quest. Vengeance was not enough anymore. He still very much wanted to kill the Dark One, but he had begun to think about what his life would look like after he succeeded. On the journey to Camelot with Emma, he couldn't help but indulge in thoughts of a future with her, however unattainable that may be.

Now he was facing death and all he could think about was how his death might impact her. Of course, he had faced death many times and lived, so he did not put much stock in Arthur's threat. Not for the moment. His fear did not lie in his captivity or impending doom, but rather in thoughts of the danger the Swan was in and his inability to help her.

These thoughts kept him awake for a long time, but exhaustion finally got the better of him, and he fell into something resembling sleep. He was awakened early, before the first light of dawn, by a loud banging at the door at the base of the tower.

He was sure that he would be facing another of those infernal Knights, ready to take him to his hanging. He heard two voices outside the door, addressing his guards. But then he heard a struggle and the unmistakable sound of a sword piercing flesh. The door to his room swung open, and he saw two men standing there. Neither was wearing the armor those pompous Knights preferred. One was a younger man with a mess of brown hair and a ruddy complexion. The other was taller with close cropped dark blond hair which was just turning grey at the temples. He held a sword in his hands, with fresh blood clinging to it.

"Are you Hook?" The older man asked.

"Aye," Killian replied. "But I am currently without my signature appendage, as you see." He held up his left arm to show the empty brace.

"I have your hook," the man said. "You can have it back after we get to your ship."

"My ship?"

"Yes. I am going to free you from this prison, and in turn you will escort my family and I to Arrendelle."

"And who, may I ask, am I to have the pleasure of escorting?" Killian asked with a sneer.

"My name is David, former King of Misthaven."

_ Bloody hell _ , Killian thought. He should have seen the resemblance to the Swan. Why was he continually getting involved with this family? "Right," he said, clearing his throat. "Well, since I am sure Arthur has no intention of letting either of us go, I suggest we get on with it."

"Lead the way, Peter," David said to the younger man. "Let's go get our wives and get out of here before we are discovered."

"Wait," Killian said. "What of Princess Emma?"

"Emma? She's here?" The King seemed dumbfounded that his daughter was in Camelot.

"Yes. I escorted her to Camelot on my ship to help her find you and your wife. She has been staying with a friend in a nearby village and had a plan to enter the castle and contact you today."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She just said with a friend who used to be a servant in Misthaven."

"That must be my wife, Bridget," the young man said.

"Did you not know the Princess was with her?"

"No," Peter said. "I slept in the castle last night so I could assist his majesty."

"We can get our stories straight later, but we need to go, now," David said. "It won't be much longer before we are discovered."

The King and Peter were dressed in plain clothes, and David handed Killian a robe to cover his conspicuous pirate garb. Peter led them through the door of the tower and to an adjacent room. There he opened a hidden panel on the wall, which led to a concealed staircase. The trio were able to make it to the ground floor and then escaped through a Servant's entrance. Killian could not believe their luck. This was one of the easiest escapes of his long life. He only hoped their good fortune would continue.

* * *

 

After she left Killian, Emma made it back to Bridget's cottage safely. She was surprised that Peter had not yet returned. Bridget said that was not uncommon. Peter was often required to remain at the castle to assist his Lord. He frequently returned late in the night.

Shortly after the midnight hour, Emma and Bridget were awakened by a knocking at the door. Emma was terrified and hid under the bed. Bridget went to the door and found a messenger from the castle. Peter sent word that he was still awaiting his Lord and had decided to sleep at the castle that night.

Emma was relieved that they had an answer for where Peter was, but the terror she felt when she first heard the knocking brought back all her anxieties about their plan for the next day. She spent the rest of the night chasing a fitful sleep.

Another few hours passed, and Emma was again awakened by a sound at the door. This time it was not a loud knock, but rather a series of knocks that sounded like a code. Bridget ran to the door and opened it to find Peter standing there looking flushed.

"Peter! I thought you were sleeping at the castle. What brings you home at this early hour?"

"Grab your things, Bridg," Peter said. "We have to leave Camelot, now."

Bridget gave Peter a confused look. "Leave?" she asked. "But this is our home. Your father built this house. And, we can't leave. I have someone who needs my help. Come inside and I will tell you everything."

Peter stepped inside the house and softly shut the door. Emma sat on the edge of the bed, out of Peter's sight.

"I know that you are helping the Princess. We need to leave before the King finds us."

Emma misunderstood Peter. Fear took ahold of her and she stepped up to grab her cloak and make an escape. She feared Peter had told his Lord of her presence in Camelot and was trying to escape with Bridget before they were punished by Arthur. There was only one door to the cottage, but Emma saw a window near the bed. It was narrow, but she felt she could squeeze through it. Just as she went over to the window, she heard Bridget calling for her.

Bridget walked into the room. "What are you doing, Emma? Peter is here and we need to go."

"I understand, Bridget. I appreciate your help yesterday and share my thanks with Peter for giving me a head start."

Peter entered the room then. "Head start? No, milady, you mistake my meaning. I wish for you to come with us. Your parents are waiting. We have secured passage to Arendelle, but we must leave as soon as possible."

"My parents?" Emma was stunned. "They are free?"

"Yes, milady, but only for a short while longer. We need to meet them and get to the ship before we are discovered. Please, make haste. All will be explained later."

Having no horses, and thus no way to speed their escape, Peter led Bridget and Emma to the woods. Emma had no objection, always feeling more at home in the forest. He explained that they were headed to a beach a few miles south of Camelot's port. Emma's parents would meet them there and they would rendezvous with the Captain and row out to his ship.

Bridget was upset with Peter for concealing this plan from her. She showed her anger in her curt answers to his questions. Trying to ease the tension, Emma asked Peter to share how her parents had managed to escape.

"My Lord was instrumental," Peter began. " He knew of a room with a concealed panel which led to a hidden staircase. The room's intended purpose was to allow an assassin the ability to dispatch of any polictical rivals Arthur felt needed to be dealt with. But it also makes a great escape route. My Lord knew that if I aided the King and Queen in their escape, I would be subject to Arthur's wrath. Which is why it was decided for Bridget and myself to accompany them to Arendelle. We were not aware of your presence here, Princess, until we rescued the Captain."

"Which Captain?" Emma asked.

"Captain Hook, milady. It was truly a stroke of luck that he was imprisoned and we were able to extract him from the tower. Before that, we had no idea how to secure passage to Arendelle. But as the pirate swears no allegiance to anything other than his treasure stores, his Majesty felt securing passage with the Captain was an opportunity too good to be missed."

"When was the Captain imprisoned?" Emma asked. It had been less than 12 hours since their meeting.

"Last night, milady. Sir Percival found him in the woods near the castle. He was scheduled for a trial and execution this afternoon."

It had not occurred to Emma that the noise they heard in the forest was anything other than an animal, and her anxieties about her own safety had prevented her from worrying about the Captain. The thought of him being executed by Arthur frightened her immensely, but she felt a wash of relief to know that not only was he safe, but he was with her parents.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by her friend. "Why did you not share this plan with me?" Bridget asked, pain evident in her voice.

"I am sorry, my love. I was only made aware two days ago, and my Lord thought it best not to share it with you as he knew you were under scrutiny from the King."

"I understand that," his wife replied. "But I would have liked more time to prepare. This is the second time in my life I have to leave my home. I wasn't able to say goodbye to any of our friends."

"I am very sorry, my dear," Peter repeated. "King David has promised to petition for our safety with Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And when he is able to reclaim his throne, he said we can return to Misthaven and he will provide for us for the rest of our lives. Just think, we can see your parents again!"

The thought of seeing her parents appealed to Bridget, and she tempered her sour mood.

The trek to the beach was lengthy, taking most of the day. They rested only briefly, eating some dried meat Bridget packed for them. Emma was starting to feel her pregnancy fatigue, but her excitement at seeing her parents and Killian kept her moving. Shortly after nightfall, she heard the sound of waves crashing on the beach. After another mile, they reached the shore.

The beach was narrow, with high cliffs. Emma saw why it was not heavily populated. It was a bit desolate. By the light of them moon, they walked along the beach to the edge of the sand, where the rocks jutted out to meet the water. Peter removed his shoes and instructed the ladies to do the same. The carefully walked over the slippery rocks, and came to a small cave entrance. The entrance was no more than two feet wide by three feet high, and Emma had to crawl on her hands and knees to get through. But the cave opened up immediately and she found herself standing in a wide cavern. A ledge of stone surrounded a pool of water fed by the sea, and a hole in the top of the cave allowed moonlight to illuminate the walls.

She looked around a moment to catch her bearings, and then her eyes landed on two of the people she loved most in the world.

"Emma!" her mother cried. The Queen hurried to her daughter's side as fast as the slippery rocks allowed. She opened her arms and pulled Emma into a strong hug. The King soon followed, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter and cradling his daughter's head in his hand.

Emma pulled away with tears in her eyes. "I am so happy to see you both again."

"Us too," the King said.

Queen Snow moved her arms under her daughter's cloak, in an attempt to pull her closer. When she did, her eyes caught the sight of her daughter's slightly protruding stomach.

"Emma," she said, "are you..."

Emma's hand came to rest on her belly. "Yes, mother. It's a long story, and I'd rather share it with you when I am not so hungry and exhausted."

The Kings eyes flashed with anger. "What did that monster George do to you?"

"Father, please, not now. I promise I will tell all later. But right now I just want to enjoy our reunion."

David would not let the subject go, however, until he got clarity on one point. "Is George the father?"

"No." Emma said.

Her parents pulled her in for another hug. They stayed like that for a while, resting on the rocks, until they heard a bird call. Queen Snow stood up and returned the sound. A return call was sounded.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"It's the Captain," Snow said. "We can leave the cave. The coast is clear."

They climbed through the entrance one at a time, first Bridget, then Peter, then the Queen, Emma, and the King. When Emma climbed back over the rocks to the beach, her eyes met Killian's. She saw his aura again, and it was brighter than she had seen before. Emma launched herself at Killian and wrapped her arms around his middle. Killian reciprocated the hug and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

King David came around the bend and saw the pirate in an embrace with his daughter. "What's this?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Killian dropped his arms to his side, and Emma reluctantly pulled away. She stayed next to Killian as she addressed her father.

"Let's get to the ship, Papa. I will tell you everything there."

"Emma," David said, his fury rising with every word, "is this...this villain the father of your child?!"

Queen Snow interjected. "David, now is  _ not  _ the time."

Emma gave her father a defiant look. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"I don't know what to think! I don't see you for a year, and now you are pregnant and in a compromising position with a pirate!"

"Enough!" Snow said. "We are lucky Arthur's men haven't found us yet, with all your blustering. Get in the boat, David, and grab an oar. Let's get to the ship and to safety before we do anything else."

David reluctantly complied. As soon as they were settled in the boat, Peter pushed them beyond the shallows and hopped in as they began rowing toward the Jolly Roger. Emma sat next to her mother, facing the shore. Killian sat opposite her, but would not look her in the eyes. She could see he was hurt by her father's words. She felt her mother's hand squeeze her own in an attempt to comfort her. Still, Emma could not stop the lone tear that rolled down her cheek. Killian may be her True Love, but her father's reaction showed that there was no future for a princess and a pirate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once they were all aboard the Jolly Roger, Snow asked the Captain if there was a place the royal family could have a private conversation. He graciously offered them his cabin and said he would have a crew member bring them some refreshments. He led them to the hatch above his quarters near the wheel and lifted it. King David stared daggers at the pirate as he passed and climbed down the ladder. Queen Snow followed, giving Emma's hand a squeeze before she moved. Emma was the last to leave Killian, trying with all her might to reassure him with her eyes. He returned her stare with a hard look, no doubt deciding to be the pirate the King expected him to be. Emma turned away from his cold gaze and climbed down the ladder. Hook shut the hatch, and she heard him ordering the crew to prepare to set sail.

Once they were alone, David turned to Emma. "You owe us some answers, young lady."

"David, please," Snow said. "We don't know what she has been through over the last year." She turned to Emma and gave her an encouraging look. "What your father means to say, dear, is that we have been so worried about you. Can you tell us how you got to this point?"

Emma took a deep breath and began to tell her parents how she ended up pregnant and on the run. She told them how George had forced her to marry and how she became pregnant with Neal's child. She explained how she escaped George's clutches and how she came to rely on Hook. She did not tell them about the connection between herself and the Captain. By the time she finished, David's anger had not abated, but was instead refocused in George.

"That monster!" He yelled. "How could he do such a thing?!"

Snow was only slightly less irate, but she managed to swallow her anger. "David, we will deal with George when the time comes. For now, I think you owe your daughter an apology."

David turned to Emma and pulled her in for a hug, tears glistening in his eyes. "I am sorry, sweetheart. I have been so frustrated during this whole ordeal, and I am letting my anger get the best of me. I can't begin to imagine the pain you must have felt this last year." He pulled away, but left his hands resting on Emma's shoulders. "But I feel like you are leaving something out. Why was Hook holding you in that way? How did you secure passage in the first place? Did he take liberties with you while you were vulnerable?"

"Papa, it is nothing like that. I paid Captain Jones for the mission to Camelot with Grandma Ava's bracelet. I promised him more Misthaven gems if he helped us reclaim the kingdom."

Queen Snow looked slightly pained at the news that her family heirloom had been traded. "That was brave and shrewd on your part, Emma. I am sorry to have lost my mother's bracelet, but I understand why you had to part with it."

"So why were you allowing him to embrace you in that way?" David asked with impatience.

Anxiety took hold in Emma as she prepared herself to tell her parents the truth about Killian. She let out a sigh and looked at the floor as she said "his aura is a match for mine."

Snow let out a gasp while David scoffed.

"Emma," Snow began, "does this mean you believe him to be your True Love?"

"I don't know, mama. I have never felt like this with a man before."

"Have you kissed him?" Snow asked, her tone almost sounding more excited than concerned.

"I-" Emma began, but the King cut her off.

"I do not want to hear this," he said. "I don't want to put too much stock in this aura thing. You've never had any real magical training. How do you know that this….sensation you feel means what you think it means?"

"Papa! I know!" Emma protested. "You've never doubted my abilities before! Not with you and mother. Nor with others like Thomas and Ella or Bridget and Peter."

"But maybe it doesn't work the same way for you. Maybe you can't read your own aura. I know you've turned away several perfectly genial young men because you said they 'weren't a match.'"

"Stop, David," the Queen said. "You are so invested in your denial that you are ignoring the fact that our daughter has been through a hellish ordeal and needs our support. While we spent the last year in relative comfort in Arthur's castle, Emma was isolated and mentally and physically tormented by a man you once called your father. Can you fault her for feeling affection toward the first person to show her a kindness?"

Emma was crushed. "Mama….you don't believe me when I say Killian could be my True Love?"

"I don't know, Emma. What I do know is that we have bigger problems at the present. We need to get back to Misthaven and rescue your brother. And now in addition to reclaiming our kingdom, we have to prepare for the birth of your first child. The Captain may be your True Love, but we won't have time for love until these other issues are addressed."

The pain remained with Emma, but she understood. She wiped at the tears which gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I understand," she said. Deciding to change the subject, she said "let's talk about our plan. Can you tell me why we are going to Arendelle?"

David put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "You may have been too young to remember, but the royal family of Arendelle made a visit to Misthaven many years ago. Their daughter Elsa was with them. She is around your same age. You two got along very well. We had good relations with the King and Queen and your mother and I returned their visit some time after, once their second child was born. We struck up an alliance with them, and I know they have no similar agreements with Anwalt or Camelot."

"I don't remember Elsa."

Snow gave a light chuckle. "I don't imagine you would. You were both around 2 at the time."

"Do you believe the King and Queen will help us?" Emma asked.

Snow's face fell. "Well, the King and Queen were lost at sea a few years ago. Elsa was recently crowned as the new Queen."

"But, we have no reason to expect she will turn us away," David interjected. "Though we never visited again, we maintained good correspondence with the King and Queen up to their death."

Before they could discuss further, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. David opened it to find Killian and Smee on the other side. David stiffened, but Snow gave the Captain a warm smile.

"Captain," she said. "Thank you so much for lending us your quarters. We are ready to vacate if you need the room."

Killian returned her smile, but his eyes were bereft of any emotion. "I am glad to be of assistance, your majesty. Let it never be said that Captain Hook is not a gentleman." He motioned to Smee, who set down a tray with some wine, fruit, and cheese. Smee turned and left the room, but Killian remained. "If you will permit me a moment to gather some things, your majesties, you may continue to use my quarters for the remainder of our journey. I will bunk with my crew."

"That is very kind of you, Captain," Snow replied. She nudged David in the ribs, forcing him to address the Captain.

David coughed. "Yes, Captain. Thank you for your hospitality."

Snow gave him a look, and Emma could almost hear the silent conversation they were having. She knew the Queen expected David to apologize for his earlier outburst.

David again cleared his threat. "Please accept my apologies, Captain, for my behavior earlier. You can imagine how worried I have been for my daughter."

Killian allowed the corners of his mouth to lift once again, but his eyes maintained the cold look. "I understand, my Lord. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll gather my things and give you some privacy." He turned and began collecting some maps and a sextant, placing them in his satchel. Once he felt he'd collected what he needed, he gave a polite bow and left the room. The entire time he was there, he'd refused to make eye contact with Emma.

Emma ate with her parents, and then retreated from the room. She found Bridget, who informed her that she and Emma would have use of the same cabin Emma occupied on the journey to Camelot. Peter would be bunking with the crew. Emma entered the cabin, feeling a new pain as she looked at the bed and remembered her first kiss with Killian. But, soon after she settled there, the emotional and physical exhaustion of the day got the better of her, and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Having the King and Queen on board made for a very awkward journey. Killian could not wait to arrive in Arendelle and rid himself of the hostile King. While Queen Snow was pleasant enough, he knew that she only tolerated him for her daughter's sake. The exchanges among himself and the royals were short and tense. He often sent Smee to check on them to avoid these interactions. His First Mate reported that he had overheard the King say on more than one occasion that he couldn't wait to get to Arendelle and engage with a proper navy, to rid himself and his family of pirates. Killian was just fine with that, this experience having reminded him of why he usually avoided royalty. He did, however, mourn the loss of the Swan's company. He hardly spoke with her, and only saw her when she was above deck. He dined with his crew now, and couldn't help but recall the meals he'd shared with her in his quarters and their easy conversation.

One evening, toward the end of the journey, he was manning the helm when he saw the Swan come above deck and hurry to the railing. Hearing retching sounds, he awakened Smee, who had dozed off nearby, and instructed him to take the helm. Killian approached Emma and saw that she was no longer heaving, but was now crying as she remained hunched over the side. Her body shook with terrible sobs. Killian's heart wrenched at the sounds of her misery.

"Swan?" He asked, as he cautiously reached out and rubbed her back.

Emma started at his touch. She stood up slowly and faced him, rubbing away the tears from her cheeks. He handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her face and delicately blew her nose.

"Killian," she said as she sniffled.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"I wish I could ask you to share your rum, but I have heard it's not good for babies. Do you have a water skin?"

"I can get you one," he said. "Stay here."

He ran down to the galley as fast as he could and grabbed a water skin and a piece of bread. When he returned, she drank deeply. He handed her the bread, which she cautiously nibbled on.

"Did the little one give you some trouble?" he asked, still keeping some distance between them.

"That, or the journey, or my stress. I'm not sure which."

The sad look on her face pained Killian. "I am sorry if anything I have done has added to your stress, Swan."

"You are not the source of my stress. It's my parents and the uncertain future. What happens after we get to Arendelle? We're not even sure the Queen will help us."

"We arrive tomorrow, Swan, so you will know soon. At the very least, she will likely give you shelter."

Emma face reflected her sudden realization. "We arrive tomorrow?" she asked.

"Aye."

"But, where will...what will...you..." she trailed off, seemingly unable to speak the words.

"Where will I go?" he asked for her. She only nodded in response. He sighed. "I suppose my crew and I will resume our travels. There is an item I wish to procure which I have just heard news of," he said, alluding to the dagger. He remember the Swan saying she could tell when someone was lying to her. He opted instead for partial truths, as he still had not shared with her the vendetta he held against the Dark One.

Emma's eyes glistened as she looked at him. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I...I don't know, Swan. Your parents don't seem very supportive of our continued acquaintance."

A lone tear rolled freely down her cheek. "We had a deal," she said. "You were going to help me complete my mission."

"I wish I could stay with you Swan, but it is obvious that your father at least does not desire my help. Pirates and royalty never mix well."

Emma looked down at the water. "I see that. But I can't help the pain I feel at the thought of never seeing you again."

"I feel that pain too. But, I am afraid that life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is trying to sell something."

At his use of the formal address, she looked into his eyes. She stepped forward, closing the distance between them ever so slightly. Her voice was soft as she asked "do you truly feel that way, Captain?"

"I do," he replied. "I have had a long life filled with much pain and only brief periods of joy."

"You deserve happiness."

"And you deserve freedom. But it seems that neither of us will get what we deserve."

Emma closed the distance and leaned her head on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, but his embrace was loose. She pressed against his chest as she said "ever since my parents started introducing me to suitors, my only wish was to find my True Love. Now I have found you, and we cannot be together."

"You are certain I am your True Love, then?"

"I am. I love you, Killian."

Killian felt his heart skip a beat. He had known for several days that he loved the Swan, but had not been able to share his feelings. He never imagined that she would be the first to say it. He tightened his embrace and whispered "I love you too."

"I'm not ready to part with you," she said in nearly a whisper.

He thought for a moment on what he could do. "I will remain in Arendelle for a few days, Swan. Queen Elsa will not be happy to have pirates stay for an extended period, but perhaps we will be given some clemency due to my assistance in rescuing your parents. I can promise you that I will not leave before I speak with you again. If there is a way I can further assist your family, I will do it."

"Thank you," she said.

Moving his hand from her back, Killian cradled her chin and began lifting it up for a kiss. She pulled back before getting too close. He stared into her eyes with a puzzled look.

"Not now," she said with a small smile. "I am sure I look a fright, and not too long ago I was emptying the contents of my stomach."

He moved his hand to smooth her hair. "You are always beautiful to me, Swan, but I will never do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Emma settled back into his embrace, and they remained there for some time, before she started to yawn. Emma returned to her bed, and Killian to his hammock below deck. He had trouble falling asleep as his mind continually wandered to Emma.

They docked in Arendelle shortly before noon the following day. Arendelle was far enough north that few pirates ventured there, so the harbormaster was unfamiliar with the Jolly Roger. Killian felt that was for the best, and absentmindedly thought he should visit the northern ports more often. He enjoyed having some degree of anonymity for a change. Visiting his cabin, he changed into less conspicuous attire (a pair of black trousers, a white shirt, red vest, and a brown overcoat) and switched his hook for the gloved false hand he sometimes wore. He emerged above deck as Emma and her family waited to disembark. He approached the royals, and felt pleased at the look of shock in their faces at his changed appearance.

"Captain," Queen Snow said, "I almost did not recognize you."

"Milady," Killian said with a bow. "I decided to take advantage of my anonymity in this new kingdom."

"Will you be accompanying us to the palace?" Snow asked.

"Aye, highness. Though I would beg that you and your family vouch for myself and my crew. Hopefully the Queen will permit us to dock here and restock our supplies. It is my wish that I might be granted some clemency due to the assistance provided to yourselves."

"That is a reasonable request, Captain," King David replied. "But you must assure the Queen that you and your crew will be on their best behavior. Arendelle is a small kingdom, and its people are unused to villainy."

Killian gave the King a small smirk. "Of course, your highness. My men will conduct themselves with the utmost decorum. Might I make one more small request, and ask that you refer to me as Captain Jones, rather than my villainous name?"

David's jaw tensed, and he responded with a curt "of course."

The gangplank was lowered and the royal family exited the vessel, followed by Bridget and Peter. Killian was the last to leave, and he couldn't deny the spring in step, which he was sure was in no small part due to the Swan's confession of love the night before.

* * *

 

Emma held her breath as she stood beside her mother and awaited Queen Elsa' appearance. She had no idea what to expect. Arendelle was indeed a small kingdom, but she could feel the magic that resided here. She remembered reading about Arendelle and the magical rock trolls that lived in the mountains. They were said to hold some of the most powerful memory magic known, but were fortunately benevolent and did not use this magic for ill intent.  _ Of course _ , Emma's inner skeptic thought,  _ no one could remember their having ill intent, which might speak more to the power of their magic than their benevolence _ .

Beyond the rock troll magic, Emma could feel a strong magic living within the castle. One of the residents held great power, and as Elsa entered the room, Emma knew the Queen was that person.

She was very beautiful and unlike anyone Emma had ever met. She wore a strange dress, with long gossamer sleeves, a bodice that shimmered with strange jewels, and a long slender skirt with a slit in one side. A long cape fell from from her shoulders, made of the same material as her sleeves. Her hair was a pale blond, almost white, and it fell in a single braid down her right shoulder. She had no crown or other physical display of her status. She looked to Emma more like a sorceress than a Queen. But she smiled warmly at Emma and her family and clasped hands with Queen Snow.

"Queen Snow, King David," Elsa began. "It has been so long since we saw one another. I have heard of the tragedy in your kingdom, but I did not expect to see you here. What brings you to Arendelle?"

"Queen Elsa," Snow began, "It is so lovely to see you. You have truly grown into an elegant young woman. Allow me to present my daughter, Princess Emma, our friends Bridget and Peter, and Captain Jones, who aided us in our escape from Camelot."

"Escape?" Elsa asked. "I don't understand. Were you imprisoned in Camelot?"

"In a way," David responded. "We were under constant guard from King Arthur and we had strong reason to believe the King was reporting to George on our activity. We managed to slip away with the help of a Camelot nobleman. Considering our alliance, we thought we were best served to come here and ask for your aide in reclaiming our kingdom."

"Of course," Elsa said. "Why don't you, your wife, and your daughter come with me to my chambers and we can discuss in further detail what my kingdom can do to assist?" She motioned to a servant. "Gerda, can you please see to it that the remaining party receives some refreshments and a place to rest comfortably?"

'Yes, milady," Gerda responded. Looking at Bridget, Peter, and Killian, she said "If you will come with me, I will take you to the salon and bring the tea in there."

Killian hesitated and looked at King David. Clearing his throat, David addressed Elsa. "Your majesty. Might I ask for your permission for Captain Jones to dock his ship in your harbor for a few days?"

Elsa gave David and Killian a puzzling look. "Of course. Why would I turn away a vessel that helped some of my kingdom's closest allies?"

No one clarified for Elsa the type of vessel that aided them. Emma felt a pang of guilt at the deception, but decided to let Killian's identity remain unknown. Killian took his leave of the royal party, claiming a need to return to his ship and oversee the restocking of supplies.

Queen Elsa led them into a study and shut the door. Turning to her guests, she said "let me begin by saying that you and your friends are welcome to stay in Arendelle as long as you need to. But I am afraid there is not much help we can offer beyond that. We are fighting a threat from the Southern Isles, and our Navy is at present engaged in a blockade."

"The Southern Isles?" King David asked. "What is the nature of their threat?"

"Prince Hans, the youngest of the King's sons, attempted to assassinate my sister and myself last year, during a time of crisis. He seemed to be taking advantage of the situation in a play to gain my throne. We were able to overcome the crisis and avoid his attempts, but when we sent him back to his kingdom, his father decided to support his son and sent a delegation to try and gain control of Arendelle through diplomatic means. When negotiations fell through, they started to attack our trade ships. Now all but our essential ships are working to drive back the attack."

David looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to address Elsa. "The Southern Isles is heavily reliant on trade with Misthaven. Perhaps we could negotiate with them on your behalf."

"Would that work?" Elsa asked. "Technically you are no longer Misthaven's sovereign."

"True," Snow said, "but Regina is and she can negotiate just as well."

"She would do that?" Emma asked.

Snow's face lit up with hope. "Yes, she would. She will be desperate to try and regain some goodwill with the people, and helping an ally would be a way to do that."

"Why would Regina want to maintain an alliance that was established under our rule?" David asked.

Emma answered her father. " Because Regina respects power. She will recognize Elsa's power and want to ally herself with someone with such magical strength."

Elsa looked a little anxious at this idea. "You want me to abandon my kingdom when we are trying to avoid a war?"

"No," Snow said. "You don't need to come. We just need a representative who brings an example of your power. Emma is right, Regina respects magic."

"Do you think my people would be in danger on this mission?" Elsa asked. "I have heard tales of Regina's ruthlessness."

Everyone's mood sobered at this thought. Emma finally broke the tension. "Leo can help."

"What?" Snow asked.

Emma continued. "Before my marriage, I observed Regina with Leo frequently. She seems to truly care for Leo and his happiness. He can convince her that assisting Arendelle is in their best interest."

"But he's only 13!" Snow protested.

"I know he can do this," Emma replied. We just need to talk to him."

"And how can we do that?" David asked. "Don't forget that your mother and I were promised death if we returned to Misthaven."

"I'll go," Emma said. "I can disguise myself as a servant of the delegate."

"No Emma. It's too dangerous. What if you are discovered and Regina returns you to George?" David argued.

"We can go with her!" Snow exclaimed. "Then we can rescue Leo."

David pondered on this for a moment, before he threw up his hands. "There is no way I can win this argument with both of my girls opposing me." He turned to Elsa. "Well, your majesty, what do you say?"

Elsa gave a slight smile. "I say this just might work."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Killian stood at the helm of the Jolly Roger, overseeing the loading of some cargo. He needed to think of a reason to give the crew for their stay in Arendelle. It would take only a day to restock their supplies, and there wasn't much to interest pirates in the small kingdom. The port town had only a few taverns, all with a much more sedate atmosphere than they were used to. The crew, now aware of Emma's status as royalty, were anxious to distance themselves from her and the King that had been so disdainful of them in the previous weeks. More than one crew member had asked when they could weigh anchor and travel to a port more friendly to pirates.

He stared out at the calm sea as he pondered, and didn't see his deck hand Lawrence approach him. Lawrence cleared his throat to get the Captain's attention.

"Yes Lawrence?"

"Beg pardon, Captain," Lawrence began, "a messenger from the palace just arrived and left this for you." He handed Killian a folded letter.

"Thank you, Lawrence," Killian said, dismissing the deck hand. He opened the letter to see an elegant scrawl. Noting the use of his first name, he surmised that Emma must be the sender. He began to read.

_ Killian, _

_ I'm sorry I couldn't deliver this message to you in person, but we are busy making preparations in the castle for the next leg of our journey. We've made much progress since you left us. A plan is taking shape, which would greatly benefit from your assistance. I hope you will join us for dinner tonight. Come to the castle gates at sundown, and I will meet you there. I look forward to seeing you again. _

_ With love, _

_ Swan _

Killian sighed as he read Emma's words. He couldn't help the thrill he felt in his heart at the thought of seeing her again so soon, and perhaps having a reason to continue assisting her on her quest. He tucked the letter into his vest pocket and turned back to overseeing the restocking of supplies. He was anxious for sundown to arrive.

* * *

 

Emma sat in Queen Elsa's study with her parents, continuing to flesh out their plan. Elsa was concerned about sending any of her ships out, with her navy still engaged in the blockade. Emma suggested that Killian may be able to assist again. David immediately turned down the idea, but Snow overruled him and asked Emma to send a note to the Captain to ask him to join them that evening. She wrote a short missive that Elsa gave to her Steward, Kai, to have delivered to the Captain. When Emma told him the name of the ship, Elsa gave her a sharp look.

As soon as Kai was out of the room, Elsa turned to Emma. "His ship is the Jolly Roger?" The queen asked.

Emma blushed. "Yes," was all she said in reply.

Elsa looked aghast. "The  _ Jolly Roger _ ? As in the pirate ship?"

"Yes. The very same," Snow replied.

"You brought pirates into my kingdom?!" Elsa cried, standing up from her chair.

"Killian is a good man!" Emma replied with passion. "His crew are good men. They are respectful. The Jolly Roger has rescued me twice. I would trust the Captain with my life."

Elsa sat down again and looked at the Misthaven Royals. "You will forgive my suspicion. In the short year since my coronation, I've dealt with constant threats to Arendelle. I am not exactly easy with the thought of a ship with a reputation such as the Jolly Roger taking residence in my port."

Snow and Emma both opened their mouths to reply, but David surprised them by speaking first. "I share your concern, Queen Elsa, but I have spent the last two weeks in the company of these pirates and can attest to their geniality. They will cause no problems during their time in Arendelle."

Elsa was still wary, but King David's words seemed to appease her. They continued their planning.

The plan was coming together nicely, assuming Killian would agree to convey them once again. The only issue was that Elsa could not decide who to send as her delegate. She waffled back and forth between several members of her court, weighing the pros and cons. As she sat pondering, the study doors opened and a young woman with red hair worn in two braids came walking in. The resemblance between her and Elsa was obvious, though she was a bit younger. She had a lighter expression on her face, and Emma could see her aura clearly as a warm pink. She radiated with love, and if Emma was not mistaken, she also possessed some magical talent, though not quite as strong as Elsa's.

Elsa stood up and walked over to the newcomer. "Anna," she said, "come meet our visitors from Misthaven. This is Queen Snow, King David, and Princess Emma."

Anna gave them a quick curtsy. "Misthaven!" She exclaimed. Her voice was soft, but somewhat breathy and she spoke her words in quick bursts. "I am so sorry to hear about what happened in your kingdom! How terrible it must be for you! Though, not terrible that you're here. No, just terrible that you were forced out of your home. But I thought you were separated? How did you come to be reunited? You must have been through so much!"

She paused for a breath and Elsa interjected. "We can fill you in on their story later, Anna. Come, sit down and help us. We are trying to devise a plan to help them rescue their son, Prince Leo, as well as pressure the Southern Isles to stop their military action against Arendelle."

Elsa got Anna up to speed on the plan thus far. When she stopped, Anna's face lit up with excitement. "Oh! I can do it! Let me go as your delegate!"

"I don't know, Anna. It could be dangerous. Regina is unpredictable."

"Elsa," Anna whined, "I can do this. I am going to need to learn to do these kind of things anyway, won't I?"

"Yes, but I'd rather your first mission not be one that puts your life in danger. I've had enough of that already."

"I think Anna could be the best person for this" Emma said.

Despite the glare Elsa sent her way, she continued. "Regina is not as formidable as she once was. I spent nearly a year in her company, and most of the time she spent with my brother. I think she is lonely. She's not the Evil Queen anymore."

"That may be," Elsa replied, "but what does that have to do with Anna being the best person for this mission?"

"Because of her magic," Emma responded.

Anna looked dumbfounded. "Magic? I don't have magic."

"I think you do," Emma said. "I do, and I know your sister does. I can sense magic in others. That is one of my abilities. Your magic is your strength, physical and emotional. You have an aura that radiates with love and positivity, and I think you could learn to harness that and use it to influence others. And you seem to have a strength that is almost superhuman, which can protect you from attacks."

Elsa looked at her sister and a smile broke out on her face. "She's right. I can see it now. I guess I was so used to seeing it in you that I never recognized your ability for what it was."

Anna looked down at her hands, speechless for the first time that afternoon. Placing them back in her lap, she raised her head to look at Elsa and said "so does that mean you're letting me go?" She gave her sister a cheeky grin.

"Alright," Elsa said. "But, I have some conditions. One, Kristoff comes with you. Two, before you leave, we go visit Grand Pabbie and get him to confirm your abilities and help you learn how to harness them like Emma suggested."

"Deal!" Anna said, her grin widening.

* * *

 

As the sky began to fade to lovely shades of orange, pink, and purple, Killian stood just inside the castle gates waiting for Emma. The courtyard was impressive, with two lovely fountains and immaculately kept cobblestones. Arendelle was a pretty kingdom, and despite his initial reservations, Killian was beginning to enjoy his time there. As he looked up to the sky once more, he saw a flash of golden hair and turned to see the Swan approaching him.

"Killian," she said with a smile, immediately threading her hand in his.

"Swan," he said, returning her smile. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Come on," Emma said. "They're waiting on us."

He followed her back into the grand hall of the castle and toward a salon. He saw King David and Queen Snow, Bridget and Peter, Queen Elsa, and two new people he was unfamiliar with. One was a young lady wearing her red hair in two braids on either shoulder. The other was a stocky young man with shaggy blond hair. The redhead immediately approached him.

"Are you Captain Hook? I am so excited to meet you! I can't believe-"

She was cut off by Queen Elsa. "Anna, please." Elsa approached her sister and turned to face Killian. "Captain Jones, may I present my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and her husband, Kristoff."

Killian gave them a quick bow. "Pleasure to meet you both."

Princess Anna's face took on a look of mortification. "I am so sorry about referring to you as Captain Hook. I know Emma said you wanted to be called Captain Jones when you're here, but I was just so excited when she told me you were also Captain Hook. I've read the legends of your adventures. I never thought I'd get to meet you in person."

She spoke so quickly that it took him a moment to process all her words. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and he couldn't prevent the smile that stretched across his lips. "Aye, princess, I am also known as Captain Hook. I take no offense. A man likes to be recognized from time to time." He gave her a sly grin, cocking one eyebrow.

Kristoff chose that moment to join his wife, giving the Captain a scrutinizing look. Fortunately, Emma saw his concern and stepped in.

"As you can see, Captain Jones has no shortage of humility," she joked, earning a round of laughs from the group. Killian smirked at the quip made at his expense.

The joke diffused the tension, and everyone visibly relaxed. Gerda popped in to say that dinner would be ready in about 20 minutes. The group broke up into smaller factions, with Emma leading Killian to a quiet corner.

"Well, lass," he began, "what is this plan you need my assistance with?"

Emma filled him in on the plan thus far. As she told him the role they needed him to play, she looked at him with anxiety. "I am sure you and your crew are tired of ferrying royals, and the ship is only going to get more crowded with Anna and Kristoff, but it would be an enormous help if we could use the Jolly Roger to get back to Misthaven. And the original payment I promised you in still on offer."

Killian couldn't help but smile. "Swan, I am happy to provide whatever assistance I can. I would decline the payment if it were just myself, but I do think the crew would appreciate some compensation."

"Thank you, Killian. I can't believe my fortune in meeting you. You have been instrumental in helping my family and myself."

"And you to me, Swan."

She looked at him with such love then that Killian was tempted to kiss her right there, in the presence of her mother and father. But he couldn't bring himself to add any stress to the proceedings. Instead, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together."I love you," he said in a quiet voice.

"And I love you too," she whispered back, squeezing her hand in his.

* * *

 

The remainder of their time in Arendelle was spent preparing for the journey back to Misthaven. The next day saw Anna and Kristoff heading to visit Grand Pabbie, the leader of the Rock Trolls. Emma longed to accompany them, but she was now five months into her pregnancy and the idea of climbing the steep hills that bordered the Arendelle fjord did not appeal to her. Instead, she stayed behind with her parents and Elsa while they worked out the details of their plan. Killian returned to his ship to prepare the crew.

Anna and Kristoff came back that evening, and Anna was elated. Grand Pabbie had confirmed that she did have magic. He himself had gifted her the powers after she was accidentally hit with one of Elsa's ice blasts as a child. He increased her physical strength to help fortify her body against any other accidents while Elsa learned to control her magic. This confused Emma, since Anna explained that he also removed her memories of Elsa's magic during this encounter. Anna and Kristoff weren't clear on the reasons for this, but Grand Pabbie had told her that he foresaw great loneliness in Anna's life. Because of this, he also boosted her naturally positive nature. He shared with Anna that she could indeed learn to wield her powers, and had shown her a few ways to do so.

The confusing motives behind the Rock Trolls' actions increased Emma's skepticism about their benevolence. Anna and Elsa seemed pleased, however, and as these creatures were apparently Kristoff's family, she decided to leave well enough alone.

What surprised her more than anything was that Grand Pabbie had also spoken to them about Emma's power and told them some exercises she could do to harness her own magic. Her inner skeptic was worried, but her desire to learn how to wield her magic won out. Elsa gave her a book from the library on some basic spells, and the next few evenings were spent with Anna and Elsa in magic practice.

The plan was for Anna and Kristoff to travel to Misthaven on official business, seeking Regina's assistance for the conflict with the Southern Isles. The blockade provided an excellent excuse for why Anna would choose to travel on the Jolly Roger, as opposed to arriving in a more grandiose manner. Emma, Snow, and David were to be disguised as servants in Anna's retinue, along with Bridget and Peter.

It was dangerous, because there was a high probability of their being recognized after they made it to the palace. But Snow and David were anxious to see their son again, and felt there was no better way to do so. Elsa helped by providing some cosmetics and servant uniforms. David powdered his hair to make himself look older, and walked with a hunch. Snow, seeing Emma's shorter locks, decided to also trim her own hair, cutting it so short that it framed her ears in the same way a man's hair would. She could not hope to hide the color of her dark hair, which had but a few streaks of gray. Instead, she wore a scarf on her head, which covered the short style almost entirely. When the transformation was done, Emma was pleased that her parents were almost unrecognizable.

For her part, Emma posed as Anna's handmaiden. She needed to ensure her presence in the guest quarters so she could talk to Leo. Elsa's maid helped her use tea to tint her hair a darker shade. She was satisfied that she would likely not spend much time with Regina, and felt her disguise was sufficient.

Secure in their disguises, the Misthaven royals donned their usual clothes again and washed away the makeup. They packed the uniforms and additional materials they needed. A week after they arrived in Arendelle, Emma found herself back aboard the Jolly Roger. They settled in their cabins as the ship prepared for departure. Elsa had given her sister a tearful goodbye, begging her to return safely. For this trip, Snow and David refused to let the Captain give up his cabin. Instead, Anna and Kristoff were given the Lieutenant's quarters Emma had previously occupied, and Snow, Emma, and Bridget were provided one of the crew's cabins to use. David and Peter bunked with the crew, occupying hammocks. Killian tried to insist that the king should at least take a bed, but David would hear none of it, insisting that he was no so far removed from his shepherd roots. He seemed to be trying to make up for his disdainful treatment of the crew on the journey from Camelot.

The trip would take but a few days, and Emma felt her nerves growing the closer they got to Misthaven's shores. Killian kept his distance again, but this time she knew it was due to the rough seas and cramped quarters. After dinner one night, she escaped to the deck for some fresh air and solitude. They had one more day at sea, hoping to arrive shortly before sunrise the day after next.

Emma admitted to herself that she was waiting on deck in the hopes that she and Killian might have another tête-à-tête, but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, she went below deck. While she intended to head back to the cabin she was sharing with her mother and Bridget, her feet took her to the door outside of the Captain's quarters. Only half realizing where she was, she knocked hesitantly on the door. She heard Killian call "enter" from within. Steeling herself, she opened the door and stepped into his cabin.

At first, he did not look up from the desk, where he had been charting some maps. But she stepped further into the room and he lifted his head to make eye contact.

"Swan. Are you alright? Is something the matter?"

Seeing the concern on his face, she blushed. "Oh, no. Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

Emma's green eyes met his piercing blue gaze. "I've missed you."

His face softened, but he did not move from his spot. "I have missed you as well."

"Killian, can we talk about our future? I know we don't have all the answers, but I know I want you to be a part of my life."

His face took on a pained look. "Please come sit, Swan. Before we talk about that, I need to tell you one more story about my past. Then you can decide if you still want me in your future."

"What do you mean, Killian? We've already established that we have True Love. What could change my mind from that?"

"Because the only reason I am still alive today, having lived more than my share of lifetimes, is because I have been fueled by a need for revenge against Rumpelstiltskin."

She gave him an incredulous look. "You seek revenge against the Dark One?"

"Aye, the man who is your child's grandfather."

"What did he do?"

Killian sighed and looked down. "Well, to begin with, he's the reason I have this lovely feature," he said, holding up his left arm and shaking his hook in the air. "But more than my hand, he took my love, my Milah, from me. He stood on the deck of this very ship and ripped her heart from her chest. He crushed it into dust."

Emma's mouth fell open in shock. She'd heard stories of Regina taking hearts, but never of one being crushed. She couldn't imagine the cruelty one would possess to commit such an act.

Killian watched her reaction, waiting for her to respond.

"And you want to avenge her death by killing Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Aye. I learned some years ago of a dagger that gives the Dark One his power and has the ability to kill him. When you mentioned the dagger King George was using to control Neal, I knew this must be the item I sought. What you see here," he said, pointing to the maps, "is my attempt to plot a course to Anwalt that will get us as close as possible to the castle. My sole purpose is to get the dagger so I can summon the Dark One and end his existence."

Emma was silent for a moment, considering his words. "And what were you planning to do once you succeeded?"

He look down, saying nothing.

Realization dawned on Emma's face. "You weren't planning on surviving."

"Indeed, Swan. I know my pursuit of the Dark One will end my life."

Tears began to roll down Emma's face. "Then why?" She asked, her tone filled with anger. "Why even bother spending time with me? Were the moments we shared nothing more than a way to pass the time?"

"No, Swan. I do indeed love you. But I must honor Milah and avenge her death."

"Why?! Vengeance is an empty act! Do you really think Milah would want you to end your own life to punish the Dark One for taking hers?"

His blue eyes were now filled with tears. "I don't know, Swan."

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled. "Stop acting like what we had means anything to you!" She stood up from the chair and marched to the door.

"Emma, please..." he called out.

But it was too late. She leveled her gaze at him. "Thank you for your assistance,  _ Captain _ . I'll see myself out." She opened the door and marched out, fuming on her way back to her cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... I subscribe to the headcannon that Anna has magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The arrival in Misthaven could not come soon enough for Emma. She spent the final day of the journey with her father, knowing that his presence would discourage Killian from approaching her. To further avoid any interaction, she went to bed early. Her heart was broken, but she was also angry with herself for being taken in. She was beginning to realize that even if the man was her True Love, her happiness was not guaranteed.

She awoke the next morning to her mother gently rubbing her back. "Wake up, sleepy head," Snow sang softly. "We are back home."

"Already? I thought we weren't arriving until after sunrise."

"I guess the Captain found a way to get us here faster. The sun should be rising in an hour."

Emma sat up and began dressing for the day. She wore a simple dress made in the Arendelle fashion and placed a scarf over her hair. Snow was already dressed in her servant clothing.

"Where's Papa?"

"He went with Peter and Kristoff to obtain transport for us."

"Is that wise? Won't that draw attention?"

"Anna is a princess. It won't do for her to arrive on foot. Besides, do you want to walk all the way to the castle from here?"

"I see your point. Normally I wouldn't mind the trek, but I seem to be getting so tired lately." She rubbed her hands absentmindedly over her belly.

"I know the feeling," Snow said. "I didn't have much fatigue with you, but I definitely did with Leo. Maybe that's a sign the baby is a boy?"

"Maybe. George did keep saying the reason he wanted me and Neal to have a child was so I could have a son."

"That's a bit cryptic. Did he ever say why?"

"No. I assume he wants the baby to be his heir, but that seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through for that end."

"Well, whatever reason he wanted your baby, he won't succeed. I will not let him harm you or my grandchild."

Emma looked down. "Mama..." she began. "You're not mad at me for letting this happen, are you?"

"No! Why would I ever be mad at you for this? You had no choice in this matter, and were incredibly brave in your escape. I am nothing but proud."

"Some of that is owed to Neal. He did help me escape the camp. Even though he won't remember it."

"Well, I hope I have the chance to meet him so I can thank him in person."

"Mama... after this is over...and if we are successful, what will happen with Neal and I? We are technically married and have a child together."

"You were forced to marry under duress. It's kingdom law that the marriage be annulled. Why? Do you want to remain married to him? What about the Captain?"

"No, I don't want to remain married to Neal, but I would like him to stay nearby to help raise our child. I don't know about the Captain. We had a...disagreement the night before last. I don't think we have a future together."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. It was one argument. Maybe you'll reconcile?"

"Maybe...but I don't want to worry about that now. When do you think Papa will be back? I can't wait to hear the forest again."

* * *

 

The Swan was avoiding him. Killian couldn't blame her. He understood her pain and felt a similar ache. His mind was swirling with conflicting emotions. There was still a deep-seated need to avenge Milah's death. Knowing he wouldn't survive an encounter with the Crocodile, he could only hope to take the beast down with him. But that would crush the Swan. He thought back to when Arthur held him prisoner and taunted him by saying he would let the Princess watch her Pirate die. The thought of the pain she would endure had scared him more than his own presumed demise. How could he go back to the same course after such a realization? He needed to reconcile with her. He still was unsure he could let go of his need for revenge, but he wanted to try.

He stood on deck, watching the busy harbor, keeping an eye out for the King and other young men, who had gone to secure a carriage for Princess Anna. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Emma ascend from below, followed by her mother. They stood at the other end of the deck, looking out toward the harbor. Gathering his courage, Killian stepped down from the quarterdeck and approached them.

"Swan...Forgive me...Princess. Might I have a word?"

She turned to look at him. Queen Snow made to leave, but Emma stopped her. "No, Mama, please stay. The Captain can have nothing to say to me that you cannot hear." Her green eyes met his in a steely gaze.

"Right," Killian said warily. "Well, I wanted to confirm with you what the next step of the plan is. I have committed to help you and your family successfully regain your kingdom, and I intend to do so."

"And claim your reward."

"Yes, I have informed my crew of your promised reward, and I would like to be able to compensate them properly."

"You've no need to trouble yourself, Captain. You will receive your promised reward once we regain control to the castle. If you wish to stay in the harbor, I will send word when you may come retrieve it."

Her cold manner tormented Killian. "If I may be frank, your highness, I am not comfortable with that arrangement. My crew will remain here, but I made a promise to assist you in your mission and I fully intend to do so."

"Perhaps I don't want your help-"

"Emma, please," Snow interjected. "Don't say something you'll regret later." She turned to address Killian. "Thank you, Captain. I will not turn down an offer of assistance for a mission this important. There is a village just south of the castle. A friend of ours, Pinocchio, lives there with his aging father. Can you be there tomorrow night? It should take us a day's journey to reach the castle. One of us will meet you there. I will send word to him to expect you."

"Yes, milady, I will be there."

The Queen looked at his hook. "You may want to wear the hand attachment when you arrive. So as to not alarm anyone."

"Indeed," he agreed with a chuckle.

The King, Kristoff, and Peter returned at that moment, having secured a carriage for their party. Snow took her leave to alert Anna and Bridget and gather their things. Emma stayed glued in her place, looking down.

"Swan," Killian said in a near whisper. "I am sorry for what I said last night. Giving up vengeance after 300 years is difficult. But, I would like to try, and I hope for a future with you."

"You do?" She asked, lifting her eyes to meet his once again.

"Aye."

"I'm not sure, Killian. You hurt me. I'm worried that you'll do it again."

"I would never deliberately hurt you, Swan."

"I need time. I need to get through this ordeal. I need to have my baby and make sure he's safe. Can you wait for all that?"

"I have all the time in the world."

She gave him a tight smile.

"Good."

* * *

 

Riding through the forests in a carriage was an unusual sensation for Emma. Before the invasion, she usually walked or rode her horse. She liked being out in the open and communing with nature. She recalled when she was a child and used to spend hours among the trees, listening and singing along with their melodies. Being in a cramped carriage with three other people was much less enjoyable.

She sat next to her mother and across from Anna and Kristoff. King David, disguised as a servant, sat up top, driving the carriage. Emma envied him the chance to be out in the open, and had initially asked if she could sit with him for part of the journey. Her mother would have none of it, however, reminding her that it would not be good for the baby. Emma begrudgingly agreed, and now found herself confined in close quarters, the anxiety within her growing by the minute.

They'd left Bridget and Peter at the docks. The carriage did not have room for six occupants, and a retinue of that size would have been suspicious for Princess Anna to bring on a clandestine mission. Bridget was amenable, for she had family near the harbor. They opted to visit her relatives for a day before journeying on to the castle.

"Emma?" Queen Snow asked, a few hours into their journey. "Do you hear the song of the forest? What does it sound like?"

Emma closed her eyes and listened for a moment. The song was quiet. Hard to hear over the noise of the carriage. But it was there. Not the mournful cry she'd heard at the time of the invasion. Nor the eerie silence that accompanied King George's return to Anwalt. It was a soft song, almost hopeful. She began to hum along.

Recognizing the melody, Anna's face spread into a smile. "I can hear that tune! What did you call it, Queen Snow? The song of the forest? What is that?"

Emma opened her eyes and smiled. "It's the reason Misthaven is also called the Enchanted Forest. The trees sing when the people in the land are happy."

"What are they telling you now?" Snow asked.

"There is hope in the land. It is tentative, but widespread. The people are optimistic about Misthaven's future."

"That's a good sign!" Snow said with her relentless enthusiasm.

"Yes," agreed Emma. "It's been a little more than a year since the invasion, but when I was here just a month ago, the forest was silent. Could the mood of the land changed so much in just one month?"

"George is gone. Perhaps Regina has changed, as you said, and is doing good in the kingdom?"

"It would seem so. I guess that bodes well for us."

"Yes," Snow replied with her signature wide smile. "Hope is a powerful thing. If we have hope, we can accomplish anything."

Emma was still somewhat unsure about their prospects for success, but her mother's optimism was hard to ignore. She smiled instead and leaned her head on the Queen's shoulder.

They arrived at the castle shortly after twilight set in. They debated the merits of staying at an Inn in Pinocchio's village or applying to the castle steward. Snow wanted to waste no time gaining entry and reuniting with her son, but Anna was wary of Regina's possible reaction to her presence and wanted more time to prepare. In the end, the choice was made for them when a Black Knight approached the carriage.

"Who goes there?" he bellowed.

Kristoff stepped from the carriage to approach the knight. During their stay in Arendelle, Emma had never seen him wear anything even slightly indicative of his status as Prince Consort. For this journey, however, he had produced several suits tailored to his exact build and in the formal style necessary. Today he wore a dark blue coat and black trousers, and looked every part the royal he was. Emma hoped that he could play the part as well as he dressed for it.

"Hello, good sir," Kristoff began.

Emma cringed. Probably not the best way to address a Black Knight.

He continued. "I am Kristoff, husband and Prince Consort of her royal highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle. We have traveled to Misthaven seeking an audience with her majesty, Queen Regina."

Emma released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Perhaps a bit too much pomp, but more than adequate to appease the knight. Still, there was a moment of uneasy silence as they waited for the knight's response. Finally, he spoke.

"I will lead you to the castle. You will wait there for Queen Regina to be informed of your presence and decide if she will permit your entry."

"Of course," Kristoff replied. A moment later he climbed back into the carriage.

"Phew!" Anna said when he was settled next to her. "That was a little scary. Were you scared? Because I was. I don't know that I would have done as well as you if I were the one who had to talk to him. Does this mean I won't be able to talk to Regina? I would really hate to choke up in front of her. Is there any chance you could be the one doing all the talking during this trip?"

Kristoff held her hand, and even in the dim light, Emma could see the look of affection his face held as he listened to her stream of consciousness. When she stopped, he answered her simply.

"Yes I was scared. You would have done as well as me, if not better. You will do great when you meet Queen Regina. No I will not do all the talking this trip."

Anna said nothing, but just leaned over and kissed her husband quickly on the cheek.

A few moments later, they stopped in front of the castle. The Black Knight paused at the carriage door and told them to wait there. They waited for what felt like hours to Emma, though in reality it was likely no more than ten minutes. The knight eventually reappeared and led them into the great hall.

Anna and Kristoff approached the dais where Regina sat, with Leo on her right. Emma, Snow, and David remained at the back of the hall with the other servants. Fearful of being recognized, they avoided making eye contact.

"Princess Anna," Regina said. "To what do I owe the honor of a visit from Arendelle?"

"Your majesty," Anna said with a curtsy. "I am here as a delegate of my sister, Queen Elsa. She has sent me here to beg assistance from you in our current struggle with The Southern Isles."

"And why would Misthaven assist Arendelle in this matter?"

"Arendelle has a long standing alliance with Misthaven. Knowing that The Southern Isles trades extensively with Misthaven, we hoped that you could threaten sanctions if they do not cease their military action against our kingdom."

"That alliance was made with the former king and queen, who have since been deposed."

Anna took a deep breath. Emma knew she was gathering her courage, and wished she could give her fellow princess some encouragement.

"Queen Elsa is aware of the deposition of Snow and David. She hopes that you will continue the alliance which has proven beneficial for both kingdoms. As a token of her goodwill, the queen has requested that I present you with this."

Anna raised a small wooden box held in her hands. Regina motioned to a guard to retrieve the gift and bring it to her. Once she had the box in hand, Regina lifted the lid. A snowflake floated out and hovered near Regina's face.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Regina replied. "Princess, would you care to enlighten me as to the nature of this gift?"

"It is an encapsulation of some of my sister's magic."

"I'd heard rumors of Queen Elsa's abilities, but this is the first confirmation I've seen. What powers does she possess?"

"She can control ice and snow and change the state of other matter. She has built structures out of ice, including an ice palace on Arendelle's North Mountain. That snowflake contains a small amount of her powers and can be used to build a small ice structure such as a bridge or staircase. It is enchanted so that the structure will never melt."

"Impressive," Regina replied. "I will consider your proposal, Princess. In the meantime, you and your party are welcome to remain here. I will let you know my decision in three days' time."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"My steward will show you to your rooms. I am sure you are tired from your journey. I will have supper sent up to you. We will reconvene in my study tomorrow morning to discuss this further."

With that, Regina stood from the throne and signaled to Leo. They exited the hall through a side passage. Anna curtsied and Kristoff bowed as they passed. Once Regina was clear of the room, the Steward approached Anna and asked her to follow him to their rooms. Emma, Snow, and David were escorted to the servant's quarters by a young footman who fortunately did not appear to recognize them. Emma's heart raced in her chest. They were in. Now they had to get to Leo and determine how to get him out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been pretty G-rated up until now, but it earns that T this chapter. But it's a pirate in a tavern. I had to include some bawdiness.

Chapter 11

Emma breathed a deep sigh of relief. They made it. She was home. The footman led them to the kitchen so they could eat dinner, but Snow asked if they could be shown to their rooms as they were very tired. They all realized it was only a matter of time before one of the longer-tenured servants recognized them. Soon, they were safely enclosed in a spare room in the women's quarters. Emma fell to the bed, exhaustion filling her now that the adrenaline had receded. Snow, however, was a bundle of nerves.

"What are you doing?" She asked Emma. "Don't just lay there. You need to get back to the castle so you can speak to Leo."

"I am sure that he is dining with Regina at the moment."

"So leave a note for him in his room. You need to get back to the castle. Anna will be needing her ladies maid to assist her with changing out of her travel clothes. It's the perfect excuse. Go."

Emma suddenly felt like she was a little girl being forced to practice the harp when all she wanted to do was play. Of course she wanted to see her brother, but she had hoped for a bit of a respite before continuing the quest. Exhaling a big sigh, she stood up and gave her mother a curtsy. "Yes ma'am."

"I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to be pushy. I just haven't seen your brother in a year." Tears welled up in her eyes. "He's grown so much. He's not a boy anymore." She could no longer contain the flood, and she cried openly.

Feeling chastised, Emma crossed the room to her mother and wrapped her arms around Snow's shoulders. "I'm sorry Mama."

"No," she said through choked sobs, "I'm not being fair to you. I just miss him so much!"

"Why don't you go? No one knows the roles we were supposed to take. You could very well be the ladies maid."

"At the risk of upsetting your mother," David interjected, "I think it should be you, Emma. Snow, I know how badly you want to see Leo, but I am afraid for your safety if you go. We don't know if Regina still holds a grudge against you. Emma, we know, at least will not be killed."

"And how do you know that?" Snow asked.

"Because we know George wants the baby. Regina wouldn't do anything to harm the child. If for no other reason than she knows George wants it. She would use it as a bargaining chip."

"I think you're both overreacting," Emma said. "I spent almost a year in Regina's company. She was rude to me, but very kind to Leo. I didn't see any trace of the Evil Queen you guys always talked about."

"You don't know her like I do," Snow replied. "She tried to kill me, multiple times. We banished her before you were born."

"But, Mama, you also told me about the good in her. The person she was before she embraced the darkness. She saved your life when you were a child."

"I don't think that person exists anymore, Emma. She did horrible things."

"So did Killian! But if he gets a second chance, Regina should too."

"She's had a second chance!" David cried out. Snow hissed at him to keep his voice down. He continued in a lower tone. "She's had several chances to change her ways."

"But that was over 20 years ago."

Snow was not backing down. "Yes, but recently she allied with George and invaded our kingdom. She banished us and kidnapped our son. Trust me. She hasn't changed."

"Fine," Emma conceded. "If you truly believe her to be so dangerous, then I should be the one to go. I'll be back later." She huffed and swung the door open, stepping widely over the threshold before firmly shutting it.

She raced down the back staircase and headed through the courtyard to the castle proper. Along the way, she ran into another maid.

"Oh, pardon me...Do you work for the Princess? Do you need help finding your way?"

Emma immediately looked down, unable to speak. She knew exactly who this was: Johanna, her nursemaid. She had been with the family since Snow was a little girl. She was now in her 70's, but had refused to retire a few years ago when Snow offered. She said there was no way she could live away from the family. Emma knew Johanna would recognize her. She wasn't afraid of Johanna revealing her identity, but she also knew that there where eyes and ears everywhere in the castle. She felt stupid. How had they ever thought this plan would work?

Johanna stepped a bit closer and lifted Emma's chin, looking into her eyes. "Oh, dear. I thought that was you." She enveloped Emma in a warm hug.

Emma couldn't stop the tears of relief that began streaming down her face. After a moment, she remembered they were standing in the middle of the courtyard, visible to any number of prying eyes. "Jo," she said. "I'm supposed to be in disguise. You're not supposed to know me."

"Oh. Right." Jo said, hastily stepping back.

"How has it been since I left?"

"Well, we're not sure. I think everyone is waiting for something terrible, but Regina has been letting Leo take the reins. He'll be a great ruler one day. I can't help but be hopeful for the future."

"That's good to hear," Emma replied. "I need to go talk to Anna. Mama and Papa are in the room in the women's quarters that is set aside for visiting servants. They can fill you in on the plan."

"Alright dear. Be careful. Regina has replaced several of the staff, so if they get wind that you're here, you may be in danger."

"Thank you, Jo." Emma reached out and briefly squeezed the other woman's hand.

She quickly walked across the courtyard and into the castle. There was no trouble as she ascended the servant's staircase to the guest wing. Upon reaching the door that led into the corridor, she heard footsteps. She stopped and flattened herself against the wall, praying they did not belong to someone planning to use this stairwell. The steps receded, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Opening the door, she stepped into the corridor, turned, and came face to face with Regina.

* * *

 

If ever there was a phrase to describe Killian Jones, it would be "man of action." Waiting in a tavern, therefore, was one of his least favorite activities. Usually he passed his time in port playing dice, drinking rum, or entertaining himself with one of the wenches. But he did not feel like partaking in any of those activities. He sat in a corner at the back of the tavern, nursing a tankard of ale. Thoughts of the Swan filled his head. Her soft kiss. The way she looked at him. The feeling of her hand in his. His behavior with her had been nothing but gentlemanly. He'd never in his long life courted a woman. Apart from Milah, all of his relations had been mere transactions. And while he loved Milah fiercely, there was nothing demure about their courtship. She fell into his bed the night she ran away with him. In contrast, his relations with The Swan had been only a few gentle kisses and some hand holding. Rather than being irritated by the slow pace, he found it refreshing. It made him feel like a young lieutenant again.

"What's got you smiling, Captain?"

He looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. He hadn't realized he was smiling. "Jillian," he said, looking up at a woman with whom he'd passed a few evenings. "Simply lost in thought. How are you, my dear?"

Jillian gave him a coy smile and folded herself into his lap. Her red hair tumbled over her shoulders in soft curls, and her bodice was loose enough that the tops of her creamy breasts were barely contained. She ran a finger down the front of his open shirt. "Are you looking for some company, love? I'm not engaged at present, and you are one of my favorites."

In all his other interactions with Jillian, this would be the point when he would kiss her or grab her firm buttocks, but today his posture remained rigid. He could think of nothing but how it felt to have Emma's fingers intertwined with his own. Jillian seemed to take notice and doubled her efforts.

"Something got you down?" She asked as she bent her head to trail kisses along his neck. "I can help you forget, at least for a little while."

Killian stood and lifted Jillian off his lap. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, expecting he would carry her to a room upstairs. Instead, he set her down next to the table and carefully extracted her arms from his shoulders.

"Not tonight, love."

She huffed and adjusted her bodice slightly. "Your loss, darling." She walked away, the scent of her perfume still lingering in the air.

"What's gotten into you, Hook? The whores here not good enough for you?"

Killian groaned and turned to see his nemesis, Blackbeard. He had not seen Blackbeard's ship in port, but was not surprised to find him here. "I'd say it's none of your business, but then you seem to make a habit of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Just a simple question, mate," Blackbeard retorted. No doubt he was looking to sniff out any possible weakness in Hook.

"I'm not your mate."

"I've heard tell that the Jolly Roger's been more of a ferryboat than a pirate ship as of late. And now you're turning down Jillian? Has Captain Hook gone soft?"

"The only thing soft will be your guts, spilling all over the floor, if you don't sod off."

Blackbeard laughed. "If I were you, Hook, I'd watch my back. And my ship. We pirates are a ruthless bunch."

He wasn't sure if was pent up rage or just boredom, but Killian had enough. He reeled on the other pirate captain and punched him squarely in the jaw. Blackbeard stumbled back, then turned and smiled, his lip split and bleeding. He unsheathed a dagger from his sash and charged Killian. Killian stopped the blow with his hook and brandished his sword. Blackbeard was just drawing his own cutlass, when a loud voice interrupted them.

"Take it outside!" The proprietor of the tavern yelled.

Killian stepped aside and gave Blackbeard a sweeping bow. "Ladies first."

"Oh no, Hook! I'm not letting you follow me. You're likely to stab me in the back."

"I would never do such a thing. That is bad form. I assure you, I will do nothing to assault you further until we are outside of this fine establishment." He turned to the crowd and raised his voice. "I apologize for interrupting your night, fair patrons. Let me make amends by buying the next round."

A cheer rose up from all those in attendance. Killian pulled a few gold coins from his satchel and placed them on the bar as he exited, a few of his men following. Blackbeard continued to stand in the tavern, looking flabbergasted, before recollecting himself and stepping outside as well.

As soon as they were in the open air, they wasted no time resuming their duel. Their swords crossed, the zing of the metal echoing out in the courtyard. Blackbeard advanced and Killian easily parried the blow. He seemed to be toying with the other pirate. Of course, while Blackbeard appeared to be older, Killian had nearly 240 years more experience, and had become an expert swordsman. He allowed Blackbeard to advance a bit more, wearing out his strength. Blackbeard was breathing heavily, but had his opponent pressed against a rain barrel. Killian had barely broken a sweat.

"You aren't fighting as hard today, Hook. Have you finally decided to concede that I am the better pirate? I'd be happy to relieve you of command of your ship, and your life." His dagger, held in the other hand, came up to Killian's neck.

"Oh come now, Blackbeard, you know me better than that. Captain Hook always survives." With that, Killian thrust his left arm and hook upward, piercing Blackbeard's arm and knocking the dagger from his hand. He stepped to the left and spun, so that he was now on the offensive. The wound he'd inflicted was shallow, and his opponent unsheathed another dagger from his sash and charged again, dagger and sword in hand. But he was tired, and his movements were sloppy. Killian easily avoided the blow, and, noticing Blackbeard's footing was unsure, maneuvered toward an area of the courtyard with uneven cobblestones. He easily danced over them, avoiding the traps, but his opponent was not as graceful. He tripped on a broken stone, and tumbled to the ground.

Killian approached and kicked his side, forcing him to roll over. With Hook's blade pressed to his throat, Blackbeard cried out, "Finish it!"

"That would be the easy thing to do, wouldn't it? But I've never been a fan of the easy solution. I've no desire to burden these poor townfolk with the need to bury your remains. But, I can't have you trying to take my ship, so we'll settle for a maiming." With that, he brought his foot down hard on Blackbeard's knee. The bone made a sickening sound, and the pirate cried out in pain.

"Relax," Hook said, "It will heal, in time. You may end up with a limp, but your leg will be otherwise perfectly functional."

"You have gone soft!" Blackbeard said through gritted teeth. "You can't just kill me, you have to humiliate me instead. That is the epitome of bad form!"

"No, that is strategy. I have an important mission, and I need my ship. But I have recently been reminded that human life is precious, and I will not take one unnecessarily. I've found a reason to be a better man, and I damn well intend to live up to it."

"I should have known! A woman! Of course! Is losing who you are worth it for some trollop?"

"Perhaps I am not losing anything, but rather finding myself again." He signaled to one of his men. "Find his men and tell them where he is. And give them this to pay the surgeon." He handed over a few more coins. He returned to the Jolly and decided to spend the rest of the evening in his quarters. His appetite for action was sated.

* * *

 

"Coming here was unwise, Princess."

Emma froze in place. She could try to feign ignorance and maintain her disguise, but what was the point? Regina wasn't stupid. There was nowhere to go. She desperately hoped that her instincts about the former Evil Queen were correct.

"Your majesty," Emma said, giving Regina as deep a curtsy as was possible in her current condition.

"Did you really think you and your parents could hide from me?"

"Where are they? Have you hurt them?"

"Relax. They are exactly where you left them. Answer my question. Did you really think you get away with this?"

"Before we got here, yes. But we were desperate."

"Is there even a military struggle between Arendelle and The Southern Isles? Or did you convince Anna and Elsa to lie for you?"

"The conflict between those kingdoms is very real, I assure you."

"Then what did you hope to accomplish in this reckless mission?"

"To reunite with Leo."

"And take him away from here? Away from me?"

"What is he to you?! He is my brother. He has a mother and father!"

Regina glared at Emma. "You know nothing, Princess! You and your family have had your happy little existence for the last 20 years, while I have been in exile! I only had my father for company, and then...then..." she choked up as tears began to roll down her cheek. "He died last year. He was the only person in the world who loved me."

Seeing vulnerability from Regina gave Emma pause. "Why didn't you cast the Dark Curse? I thought that was your plan to take away all the Happy Endings?"

"The price of the curse was too high."

"And what was that?"

"The heart of the thing you love most."

Emma sucked in a deep breath. "Your father."

"Yes. I thought I could do it. I thought I could rip his heart out and sacrifice it. But when I tried, I couldn't. He was the only person left who loved me. How could I take him away? What kind of life would that be, even if managed to get my revenge on your mother?"

"Is that why you joined George in his invasion? Because your father was dead?"

"Yes, George promised I would become Queen of Misthaven again. He only wanted to force you to marry Lord Cassidy."

Emma's posture became rigid and her hands balled into fists."You knew? You knew what he was planning to do to me?"

The Queen sighed deeply. "Yes, I knew. But I didn't think he would be quite so cruel in carrying out his plans."

"And you stood idly by?! While he forced Neal to bed me every night?!" Her voice rang out through the corridor.

Regina looked uneasy. "Come with me, Princess. Let's move this conversation to someplace more private."

"I want my parents. And I want to see Leo. And I want you to promise that no harm will come to Anna or Kristoff."

"None of your party are in danger. But George has spies everywhere, and I am not about to give him reason to send the Dark One to harm me."

Emma followed Regina to her chambers. Leo soon joined her, and Regina asked that they remain there while she retrieved their parents. Rather than walk out the room, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Once she was gone, Emma turned to Leo.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Regina has been good to me. She's not the Evil Queen Mama and Papa always spoke of."

"I agree, but that doesn't make her a good person. What has she been making you do?"

"Nothing more than my lessons, and helping me learn how to rule. As soon as George left, we resumed audience days. She's let me manage most of the requests, advising me as needed. And she has not tried to harm anyone since she's been here. She's trying to make up for the mistakes made during her original rule."

Emma considered this. She wanted to ask more, but at that moment the purple smoke cloud reappeared. When it dissipated, Regina stood with Snow and David. Emma realized with a start that her parents were frozen. "What have you done? Release them!"

Regina snapped her fingers and the spell was lifted. Snow and David stumbled, fierce looks on their faces. "I apologize for temporarily immobilizing you. I didn't want you to blow your cover."

"Our cover was from you!" David said. "Now that you know we are here, I'd say it's blown."

"I am not your problem," Regina scoffed.

Snow saw Leo at that moment and ran to her son, wrapping her arms around him. Her body racked with sobs as she held her son. Emma looked on for a moment, before turning back to Regina. The woman's face had turned sad, with signs of resignation. She looked deeply and desperately lonely.

"What do you mean that you are not our problem?" Emma asked.

Leo gently pushed away from his mother's embrace and stepped forward. "Mama, Papa, Emma, I can attest that Regina is not the Evil Queen anymore. She has changed. She wants to atone for her past misdeeds."

"Leo..." Snow began, a look of betrayal crossing her face.

"Don't tell me I'm wrong, Mama. Just look where you are. Would the old Regina have allowed you to gain entry to the castle using deception? Would she have brought you here without harm and allowed us to reunite?"

"I...no," Snow stuttered. "She would not."

"Exactly! She's not that person anymore. And she wants to help us."

Regina's face held a small smile. "He reminds me of you at that age, Snow."

Snow saw the genuine affection Regina held for Leo. "Is it really true? Have you changed?"

"A year ago, I was grieving the loss of my father. George came to me at my darkest hour and convinced me that you were still the reason I was so miserable. All my old beliefs that you ruined my life came back. They'd weakened over the years, but my father's passing made the wounds feel as fresh as if they'd just happened. I wanted to get here and slaughter the lot of you. George said he only needed Emma. But when I got here, I saw Leo and remembered how you were as a child. I bargained with George to spare your lives and banish you instead, allowing me to keep Leo here with me. He was amenable as long as he got what he wanted. I have been so lonely, for so long. Having Leo to care for brought me back from the edge."

Snow's face softened, and she crossed the room, embracing Regina just as she'd recently embraced her son. Regina stiffened, unused to the affection, but did nothing to remove Snow.

David was visibly uncomfortable. He coughed loudly, and Snow released Regina and returned to his side. "So," he said, "what do you know about why George wants Emma's child?"

"A seer supposedly told George that if he possessed a certain child, the child's power would allow him to live forever and that Anwalt would be the greatest of all kingdoms."

"Why Emma's child?"

"Because she is the Savior. The product of True Love. She hasn't had a need to call on it, but she possesses some of the strongest light magic in the land."

"And Neal?" Emma asked. "Why him?"

"He is the son of the Dark One. He descends from one of the most powerful sources of dark magic in all the realms. A child born of light and dark, so the seer said."

"Do you believe this prophecy?"

"Seems a bit contrived for me," Regina answered. "Seers aren't usually so specific. But the problem is that George believes it, and he fully intends to take your child. There isn't really anywhere you can run while he has the Dark One under his control."

They were all silent for a time. Emma absentmindedly ran her hands over her stomach. She thought back to what she knew of the Dark One, both from her parents and from Neal. As far as she knew, Neal was cursed to obey the commands of whomever held the dagger, the same as his father. "How did George get the Dark One dagger?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Regina replied. "Did he have it when you arrested him all those years ago, Charming?"

"You arrested the Dark One?" Emma and Leo both asked at the same time.

"It's a long story, children. But to answer your question, Regina, he did not have it on him. I always assumed he'd hidden it somewhere and retrieved it when he escaped from his cell."

"Well, somehow George managed to get it and now he controls both Rumpelstiltskin and Neal."

"And he wants my baby."

"Yes. I had hoped you would stay in hiding after your escape from George. But you somehow managed to find your parents and make it back here. I am sure there is a very interesting story. But now that you are here, I suppose we should figure out a way to stop George."

"You're going to help us?" Snow asked, unbelieving.

"Yes," Regina said, "as unlikely as it may seem. I am under just as much of a threat from George as you are. It's only a matter of time before he tries to have me killed, and I don't intend to let that happen. He took advantage of me for his own gains. I hate being manipulated, after what my mother did to me. As I said before, Leo saved me, but George has also given me something that I haven't had for a very long time.

"What?" Emma asked.

Regina's face curled into a menacing sneer. "Someone to destroy."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Killian walked into the village where he was to meet someone from Emma's party, and he hoped the Princess herself would be his contact. It had been a day since he'd seen her, and nearly a week since their last kiss, in Queen Elsa's palace. His encounter with Jillian had only stoked the flames for Emma. Of course he would be a gentleman and take as much time as she needed, but one day he hoped to take the Swan to bed and show her the physical expression of his love.

Pulling his mind away from these pleasant thoughts, he began to look around for Pinocchio. He remembered hearing a tale once of a woodworker who'd crafted himself a son from enchanted wood and named him Pinocchio. The boy had supposedly been granted the gift of becoming human after he helped save his father while they were traveling in rough seas. He wondered if this could be the man he was now looking for. He saw a sign above one of the shop doors, labeled 'Gepeto and Son, wood crafters.' Assuming this must be the place, he opened the door and stepped inside.

He was greeted by an old man who gave him a warm smile. He did not seem put off by the pirate's attire. "Welcome! What can I do for you? Are you looking for a replacement for that false hand? I can make you something much more attractive!"

Killian was irritated at the man's ability to hone in on his weakness, but bit back his anger. It would not do to pick a fight with this man if he was a friend of Emma's family.

"Not at the moment, thank you. The qu..." he stopped himself, in case this was not Pinocchio's residence. "A mutual friend of ours instructed me to come to this village and seek out a man named Pinocchio. I heard tell he was a woodworker, and thought I might find him here."

"Yes, yes, Pinocchio is my boy. You must be Captain Hook. We received a message from our...friend, as you say, yesterday. Come. Sit. My boy will be back in a moment. He went to fetch some water from the well."

"Thank you," Killian said, taking a seat. "Are you Geppetto, then?"

"I am. Eighty years old, but I can still carve as well today as I could in my youth. I meant what I said about the hand. I will make you something so natural looking that no one will ever know the difference when you are wearing a glove."

"Thank you, but I prefer my hook most days. It has more use than a false hand. Even one built by a master craftsman."

"If I carve it from enchanted wood, the fairies could make it functional."

"They can do that?" Killian could not deny the appeal of a working hand.

"They can, my boy. But all magic comes with a price. I can't say what it would cost."

"I'll think on it."

They continued to chat pleasantly for a few more minutes until the door opened and Pinocchio walked in. "Oh, good, he's here," he said, seeing Killian. He held the door open, and a hooded figure walked in. Killian's breath hitched in his throat as the hood was pushed back, revealing the Swan. He stood up and ran to her side, grasping her hand in his.

"Killian," she breathed, and it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

"Swan," he replied, pulling their joined hands to his chest. "Are you ok? Your parents? Your brother?"

"All fine." She looked at him with an adoring gaze, and he could not restrain himself any longer. He pulled her in and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Her lips parted and his tongue plundered her mouth. She moaned and pulled away with a light chuckle. "Easy tiger, we've got company."

He recollected where they were and pulled away slightly. Pinocchio looked slightly offended, while Geppetto looked amused.

"Ah! Emma!" Geppetto said. "You've found your True Love!"

She smiled at the old man and walked over, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "What a time for it, huh?"

"Your parents fell in love during a time of war. True Love does not wait for circumstances to be right. You must take it when you find it. Everything else will work out."

Emma leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She turned back to Killian and Pinocchio. "We should all sit. There is much to discuss."

* * *

 

Emma sat back in her chair. Killian was on her left, holding her hand. Pinocchio sat on her right, seething. She'd only ever seen him as a friend, a childhood playmate, but she knew he'd been attracted to her for years. He was not easy to be around whenever there was a suitor paying court in the past, but he'd never been openly hostile with the men. His manner with Killian, however, nearly crossed the line from hostile to combative. Once she'd pulled away from her hug with Geppetto, she'd seen her friend staring daggers at Killian. If it weren't for his father's obvious joy in the match, she felt certain Pinocchio would have thrown Hook out into the street. She wasn't sure what her mother had written, but it was clear Pinocchio had no clue about the romantic entanglement between the princess and her pirate. Emma couldn't help but worry. Would Pinocchio sabotage this mission in an attempt to get Hook out of her life? She hoped not, but she could feel his hostility growing by the second.

Deciding the best course of action was to move forward, she began to tell them of the plan. "Regina's on our side."

The men in the room all responded at once.

"Really?" Pinocchio asked.

"You're sure?" Killian asked.

"How can you know for sure, Emma? She is a dangerous woman," Geppetto said.

Emma bit her tongue to keep from laughing at their simultaneous responses. "Yes," she said. "I'm sure. I saw her. She was not lying. She's changed. She truly cares for Leo and wants to help us defeat George."

Killian spoke up first. "What's the plan?"

She filled in Geppetto and Pinocchio on the reason George was so powerful, having the Dark One at his disposal. "We need to get the dagger from George."

"How will you manage that?" Pinocchio asked in disbelief.

"He always has it on him. He needs it to control Rumpelstiltskin. If we can get George to come here, we can overpower him and take the dagger."

"How do we get him here?"

"By using me as bait."

Killian was shocked. "What? No, Swan, I can't let you risk yourself and your baby."

"The baby and I won't be in danger, as long as you all do your parts."

"What do you need us to do?" Pinocchio asked.

"Regina is going to contact George and tell him she has me, but that she won't hand me over without a bargain. She will instruct George to meet her on neutral ground, near the eastern border between Misthaven and Anwalt."

"I don't like this, Emma," Pinocchio said. "Sounds like too many things could go wrong."

"It won't. Trust me. I've been practicing my magic. When George tries to take me, I'll use magic to subdue him and take the dagger, with Regina's help."

"Then what are you going to do with the dagger?"

"I'm going to offer it to Rumpelstiltskin."

"Swan, you can't give that monster the dagger back."

"It's going to be conditional. This is where you guys come in. Geppetto, do you still have the wardrobe you created from the enchanted tree? The one my mother was going to use to escape before the Dark Curse was cast?"

"I do, in this very shop."

"We are going to offer Rumple the dagger only if he will use the wardrobe to leave this realm and go to the Land Without Magic."

"What will entice him to do that?" Killian asked. "That man loves nothing more than his power."

"This is where we need you and your ship, Captain. Rumple loved a woman once, Belle. Regina kidnapped her and held her hostage for many years. Once she was exiled, Regina sent Belle to live in Glowerhaven. I need you to travel there and convince her to come back to Misthaven and reunite with Rumple."

"I met this Belle, once. It was not under the best of circumstances. I don't believe she would willingly come with me."

"When you get there, give her this." Emma handed him a small mirror. "I have the other half, and can use it to have a conversation with her. I will explain to her the need to save Rumple and her chance to start over with him."

"How do you know she'll go for it?" Pinocchio asked. "It's been 20 years. Maybe she's moved on and started a new family."

"She hasn't," Emma replied. "Regina helped me use mirror magic last night to see her. She is living alone, with only her books for company. This will work. Trust me."

Killian looked uneasy, but he agreed to assist. After settling matters regarding the wardrobe, Emma expressed a need to return to the castle. Killian offered to walk her back. He held her hand the entire walk, until they arrived near the south gate. They paused in the woods, just outside of the patrol area.

"If you have reconciled with Regina, love, why are we still wary of the sentries?"

"We don't want word getting to George that Regina has switched sides."

"I see," Killian replied. "I am worried about this plan, love. George is an unpredictable man. How can you be sure he won't hurt you in the struggle for the dagger?"

"I am not defenseless," she said. "Even without my magic. I will make sure I have my dagger concealed on my person. I think you'll recall I am quite handy with it."

She saw his lips widen into a smile at the memory of their first meeting. "Aye, love, I remember. I can't help but worry, though. I would feel better if I were there to help protect you."

"Well, hurry to Glowerhaven and get Belle, and then you will be there with me. The  _ Jolly Roger _ is the fastest ship in all the realms, right Captain? Maybe you need to prove it." She looked up at him with mirth in her eyes.

"Careful love," he said, "It's unwise to insult a man's ship. She is the fastest, and I will certainly do all within my power to be there for your rendezvous with George."

"You can use that mirror too, you know. I'll keep the other half with me always. Just look into it and call my name, and we can talk."

"I will do that, Swan. We still need to discuss how we will proceed once this is all over."

"I don't know what will happen, but I know I want you in my life. Will you be there, Killian?"

"Aye, love. Always." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. Emma felt a surge a passion and wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him in closer. She fused her lips with his, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. His mouth moved with hers, and his hand came up to tangle in her hair. Emma could have stayed like that forever, but she knew she had to get back. She pulled away fractionally, resting her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't be away for too long," she whispered against his lips.

Killian leaned in close and place a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips. He separated just enough to whisper "I will hurry back to you as quickly as I can, my love," against her mouth.

They shared one more passionate kiss before Emma tore herself away and ran toward the gate.

* * *

 

Killian did not like this plan, not at all, but he had promised to help Emma reclaim her kingdom, and he would do his part. Fortunately, he had a sack of gold from the royal treasury and a 30 karat Misthaven gemstone, which the Swan had provided to compensate the crew. There was a promise of another large Misthaven gem upon his safe return with Belle. This should hold them over and prevent any rumblings of mutiny that might be brewing. He still had in his possession the bracelet Emma had given him as compensation for her initial passage upon the  _ Jolly _ . He could not bring himself to part with it, hoping to one day bestow it back to it's rightful owner.

He headed back to his ship that night, ordering the crew to return at first light and be prepared to sail. Glowerhaven was a short trip, fortunately, but rough seas could delay the journey. He hoped to get there, obtain Belle, and return to Misthaven's shores all within a week. The planned rendezvous with George would take place in a fortnight, and Killian had no intention of letting Emma face George without her pirate in attendance.

The seas were favorable when they set out the next morning, and they arrived in Glowerhaven only a day later. The  _ Jolly _ was anchored just off the coast, and the long boat was launched to take the captain ashore. Most of the crew remained on board, but he took Smee with him.

It did not take long to locate Belle's cottage. She lived on the outskirts of town, maintaining a small library that the residents of Glowerhaven were encouraged to borrow from. Most of the residents seemed to think this was an oddity. "What use is a woman who reads?" one said. Hearing this open hostility Killian felt more confident that Emma's offer would be acceptable to Belle.

He and Smee approached the cottage and knocked. Killian had chosen once again the wear the false hand, so as not to alarm the lass. He vividly remembered their first encounter, when he'd almost killed her. She opened the door, and, though it had been more than 20 years, she was just as he remembered her. Her eyes took him in, recognition quickly dawning.

"You!" She said, before moving to slam the door.

He wedged his foot in the door frame to prevent this. "Hold on just a moment, lass. I come in peace, on a mission from Princess Emma of Misthaven."

"I don't believe you. How could I? You tried to kill me! Go. Away!"

She attempted to push the door harder, forcing Killian to wedge his false hand instead, and avoid getting his foot crushed. She was surprisingly strong for such a little thing. "If you don't believe me, then you can speak to the Princess yourself!" He pulled out the mirror and held it up, facing Belle. "Emma! Need your intercession, love!"

He heard Emma's voice coming from the mirror. Belle instantly forgot her resistance, more interested in the mirror and it's magical properties. He could almost see her trying to work out the mechanics in her head as Emma spoke to her.

" _ Lady Belle. Forgive the intrusion, but we had to get to you as soon as possible. I know you and Captain Hook have an unpleasant past, but please believe me when I say he has changed." _

"Emma," Belle said, "The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

_ "Yes, that's me. We need your help. Rumpelstiltskin is under the control of King George. George cast a curse that extended the curse of the Dark One to his son, Baelfire. George has the dagger that controls the Dark One, and now neither he nor Rumple can avoid doing George's bidding. We have a plan to reclaim the dagger, but we will need to get it out of this realm to prevent anyone from ever using it against him again." _

"How do you plan to do that?"

_ "We have a wardrobe, made from an enchanted tree. It will transport you to the Land Without Magic. If you and Rumple take the dagger to this land, the curse of the Dark One will be ended, and you can live your lives together, free." _

"But, I can't just do that. Up and leave my life here!"

"Can't you, love?" Killian asked. "This village seems more than a little hostile to you."

_ "I wouldn't ask you to go if you are not willing. But please, can you at least come with the Captain back to Misthaven? We are still planning to free Rumple, even if you decide not to go." _

"How do I know Captain Hook won't try to kill me again and take the dagger for himself?"

_ "He won't. I promise you. There is more at stake for him than revenge. If you can love the Dark One and find him worthy of redemption, trust me that Captain Hook is also worthy." _

"Okay," Belle said. "I'll do it."

_ "Thank you Lady Belle. I shall see you soon." _

Killian replaced the mirror in his vest pocket. "Will you be requiring assistance to gather your things, milady?"

"No," Belle replied. "I would prefer if you and your companion wait out here. However, there is one thing I require from you before I will proceed on this journey."

"What is that, love?"

"Your hook."

"Sorry?" Killian asked. "It sounded like you said you wanted my hook."

"I did. If you want me to go anywhere with you, then I want your hook in my possession at all times."

"But you heard Emma. I am a changed man. I would never harm you."

"Given our past interaction, I believe you can understand my wariness."

"Fair enough," he conceded. He dug into his satchel and retrieved the hook, placing it in her hand.

"Thank you," she said. "Give me ten minutes to pack my things." She closed the door, leaving Killian and Smee to wait.

"Are you sure about this, Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"This is what the Lady Emma requires to succeed in her mission."

"But the crew are concerned. They feel like we aren't acting as pirates anymore. Now you are freely giving away your hook? This has the makings of a mutiny."

"Mr. Smee!" Killian bellowed. "Have you and the crew not been more than fairly compensated for the work of the past weeks?"

"Well, yes, Cap'n, but..."

"And am I not still Captain Hook, the most feared pirate in all the realms?"

"Yes, you are, but..."

"And am I not still your Captain and the rightful owner of the  _ Jolly Roger _ ?"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing Mr. Smee! I am the Captain, and you and the crew will do as I say! Any man who wishes to challenge me may do so and receive proper comeuppance. I very much doubt they would receive such judicious treatment from another captain such as Blackbeard."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Smee replied.

"I will deal with this issue once we return to the ship and our new guest is safely settled in her quarters."

As if on cue, Belle opened the door then, carrying a rather bulky rucksack.

"Smee!" Killian commanded. "Assist the lady with her bag. We must make haste if we are to return to Misthaven to rendezvous on time with Princess Emma."

He strode slightly ahead of Smee and a slightly confused Belle. He was still trying to reconcile being both Captain Hook and Killian Jones, the besotted lover of Princess Emma. It appeared that he need to embody more of the former to maintain control on his crew.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emma sat on her bed and let out a long exhale. George had agreed to a meeting, but that was still another five days away. The anticipation was killing her. To keep up appearances, the Princess had technically been confined to her room, a guard posted at the door at all times. Thankfully, Regina had taught Emma the appiration spell, enabling her to come and go as she pleased. The number of people in the castle who knew Regina was on their side was limited to Leo and Johanna. The King and Queen had asked to flee, uncomfortable with the deception. Regina took them to the forest, where they took refuge in Snow's old hideout, an oversized, felled, hollowed out tree. Emma visited them once, but she was still new to appirating and tried not to overdo the spell. She also knew that she could blow their cover, no matter how careful she was.

Killian was still on his return journey from Glowerhaven. Emma had spoken to him several times, thanks to the magic mirrors. Discontent was brewing on the ship, making her worry about him. The crew did not approve of his recent altruistic deeds, no matter how well they'd been compensated. The Captain feared mutiny. Lady Belle had been confined to her cabin for her own safety, she and Hook developing an uneasy alliance. He tried his best to keep his passenger safe, but he could not watch every member of his crew at all times. He was exhausted. Emma thought several times about trying to appirate to the  _ Jolly _ , but she was afraid to try the spell on a ship at open sea. One wrong calculation and she would end up in the middle of the ocean with no way out.

As she lay on her bed, trying to determine how to occupy herself for the next five days, she heard Killian's voice through the mirror. It was a tinny sound, but the mode of communication helped sustain her until she could see him again. She really couldn't believe how much she'd already come to rely on him, but she refused to feel guilty for that.

_ "Emma, love, are you awake?" _

She picked up the mirror and looked at the handsome face of her True Love. "I'm here. Are you okay?"

He sighed. _"I am now. I just lost a crew member, but I had no choice."_

"What happened?"

_ "Jensen was the one leading the mutiny. He confronted me on deck after I addressed the crew. He challenged me to a sword fight." _

"Are you hurt?" She asked, panic rising in her voice.

_ "Not fatally. Just a few scratches. Jensen refused to concede honorably, and ended up running himself on my sword." _

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

_ "I've killed men before, Swan. But this felt different. Before I was existing only in service of my revenge and didn't care who stood in my way. Now I am trying to be a better man, a man of honor." _

"You  _ are _ being a better man. I meant what I said to Lady Belle. You are worth redeeming."

_ "You are a princess, love. I'm just a lowly pirate." _

"You are my pirate. And my True Love. Don't ever forget that. I can't fathom the thought of living without you by my side."

He gave her a tired smile. _"There is no other place I'd like to be."_

"What are you going to do after this is over?"

_"I've decided to retire from piracy. It's not a fitting career for a man courting the Princess, and I am tired of it. I'll give the crew their remaining compensation, plus some extra, and send them on their way."_

"What about your ship?

_ "I plan to retain the  _ Jolly _. It's all I have left of my brother." _

"The crew won't take issue with that? I've read in books about pirates taking over a ship."

_ "Should it come to that, I will defend my ship. She is my family and I will not relinquish her easily." _

"I can understand that. I just worry that it won't be an easy fight."

_"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. None of the crew can best me, and now that Jensen is gone, I doubt any will try._ "

"Just please be careful, Killian. I need you to come back to me."

_ "And I fully intend to do so. Perhaps when your little lad is older, I can teach him how to sail." _

"I'd like that. And maybe any other little lads or lasses that come along."

Killian turned his head way from the mirror momentarily. _"I need to go, love. Smee is calling for me from the deck. I hope there is not another crisis."_

"Be careful! I love you."

_"I love you too,"_ he said. She heard him set the mirror on his desk and open the hatch in his quarters. Emma set her own mirror on her bedside table and curled up on her side, absentmindedly stroking her belly. He had not responded when she'd suggested the possibility of other children. She couldn't help the anxiety that bubbled up within her. Why didn't he respond? Did he not want to have children with her?

* * *

 

Killian quickly ascended to the deck, his anger doubled as his conversation with his Swan had been interrupted. This journey was filled with more annoyances than he'd ever experienced in his nearly 300 years of piracy. The crew was clearly testing him, thinking he'd gone soft. Apparently even the death of their ringleader, Jensen, hadn't been enough to discourage their mutinous intentions.

He stepped down from the Quarter Deck and faced his first mate. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed, Mr. Smee! What could be so important?"

"What's the matter dearie? No greeting for an old friend?"

Hook turned to look up at his nemesis, standing at the top of the stairs the Captain had just descended from. The Imp did have the such a flair for the dramatic. "Crocodile," he growled. "You're not welcome on my ship."

"Well," Rumpelstiltskin began, his tone turned menacing, "you shouldn't have taken my Belle captive." The Dark One's hand flew out and cast a spell that froze Killian in place. Rumple began slowly walking down the stairs. Hook had no allusions. The Crocodile was about to rip out his heart and crush it, just as he'd done to Milah. He only had one hope if he wanted to reunite with Emma.

"Belle was not taken captive. She agreed to come along with us on a mission to help you. Ask her yourself."

"Begging for your life, Captain? How cowardly of you."

"I have no means of defending myself physically. I will use what tools I have at my disposal in order to keep my life."

"Your words bore me. I will gladly permit you to defend yourself physically." He waved his hand and the spell holding Killian in place was removed. The Captain unsheathed his sword and pointed it toward the demon.

"Enough hiding behind your magic. Fight me like the man you once were."

"You seem to be at a disadvantage, Captain. Where is the appendage that made you so famous?"

"I have it," said a voice from behind the Crocodile. He turned to look upon her.

"Belle! What are you doing here?"

"I agreed to come along so I could save you. How are you here? Does George still have the dagger?"

"Yes, but he doesn't summon me often. We've made a deal that he will leave me to my own devices."

"In exchange for what?" Killian asked.

"Not that it's any concern of yours, Captain, but I have agreed to not interfere with George's plans for the grandchild of mine currently being carried by Princess Emma."

"What are his plans? What is he going to do to Emma? To her baby?"

"Why do you care?" The Crocodile stared at him, recognition dawning on his face. "You love her. Poor Captain Jones. You have a nasty habit of falling for unattainable women."

"Rumple," Belle said. "We have a plan to get the dagger from George. To free you and Baelfire from George's control."

"How?"

"I can't tell you as long as George holds sway over you. But please, trust me, I wouldn't be here if it weren't to help you."

"What can you do that I haven't tried?"

Belle sniffled, tears forming in her eyes. "I have faith. I believe in you. I love you. I never stopped fighting for you. When Regina released me, I tried to find you. I want to help you now. Please, trust me."

The Crocodile pulled the brunette into his arms and held her in a tight embrace. "I will trust only you. Summon me if at any time you need help. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

She looked up at him through her tears. "How did you know I was here?"

"Regina told me you were dead, but I heard word of you a few years back. I've been watching you, but I was too afraid to approach."

"We will be together, and we will be free, very soon."

They kissed gently. As soon as he released Belle from his embrace, the Dark One was gone.

* * *

 

The day was here. Emma and Regina would take the Queen's carriage to the rendezvous point. Snow and Charming had insisted on being there, promising to conceal themselves in the woods nearby. Killian was to join them. He should have been back by now, but a storm had delayed the Jolly and he'd only be able to dock this morning. Thanks to the mirrors, he promised that he would journey to the meeting site with Lady Belle. Pinocchio and Geppetto were ready with the wardrobe in their shop. Emma took a deep breath to steady herself. She had to have hope that this would work.

She heard a dramatic knock at her door, the signal that Regina was ready. The Queen did not wait a moment longer and barged into the room, where Emma was still laying in the bed, feigning sleep.

"Get up, Princess," Regina said in her most haughty tone. "Today is the day I finally get you out of my hair and trade you for something useful.

Emma sat up and smoothed her hair. She hadn't slept a wink the night before, and it showed. Channeling all her disdain, she stared daggers at the Queen. "Might I be permitted to dress myself,  _ majesty _ ?"

"No time," Regina said with a wave of her hand. Her signature cloud of purple smoke instantly engulfed Emma, but just as quickly went away. When it disappeared, Emma was fully dressed. "Now get moving." She signaled to one of the Black Knights, who bound Emma's hands behind her back. He grabbed her bicep and shoved her toward the open door.

To all onlookers, the guard was rough with Emma, but, remarkably, he was able to maintain a grip that only looked tight. In reality, his fingers held her arm so lightly that she hardly felt him at all. Emma stole a glance at his face, not recognizing one of her parent's guards. She could only conclude that Regina must have prepped him to look more menacing toward the Princess than he actually was. Regina was really making a show to not give any indication that she'd switched sides. Idly, Emma wondered how that would impact the future rule of the kingdom, after they retrieved the dagger from George.

All too soon they were outside the castle. The guard moved as if he planned to haul Emma into the carriage. Emma froze, not sure how he'd manage that without actually harming her, when Regina stepped in.

"Careful, Huntsman," she said. "Don't want to do anything that could harm the Princess or her unborn child."

The guard relented and grabbed Emma by the waist, hauling her up into the carriage and setting her down without much shifting. Emma was grateful. A moment later, Regina joined her.

"Does he know?" Emma whispered after the door was shut.

Regina's face curled into an uneasy smile. "He and I have...history. He showed up here two days ago and insisted on accompanying us on this journey, at your mother's behest."

"My mother knows him? Who is he?"

"He's the huntsman I sent to kill her. He couldn't finish the job, and instead helped her escape. I took his heart as punishment and used him as my puppet for a time. Before I fled, I gave him his heart back. I stupidly thought he might join me in my exile. But it was not meant to be." She sighed.

"What happened?"

"Once he had his heart back, he tried to kill me. I immobilized him and made my escape, and he returned to his home in the forest. I assume he and your mother remained in touch."

"I've never met him."

"Well, it appears their paths have crossed once again. I am not sad to have him join us. He is handy in a fight. Though I doubt we will have a need for brute strength."

"Did you love him?"

"No," the Queen said without hesitation. "I have only ever loved one man, and that was a very long time ago."

"But you could find love again. It's possible."

"How sickeningly optimistic of you. I will settle for not being alone anymore, and trying to atone for my misdeeds. Love is no longer an option for me."

They were silent for a while. Finally, when Emma could no longer sit with her own nervous thoughts, she spoke again. "Can you tell me about your father?"

Regina's expression changed to a sad smile. "His name was Henry. He always saw the best in me, even when no one else did, not even myself. He never gave up hope for my reformation." She continued in this way, telling Emma of the love held for her father. She told the Princess of how her father taught her to ride horses. Of how he indulged her when she was small. Of his support even in her darkest times.

"He seems like a wonderful man. I wish I could have known him."

"In another life, perhaps."

"Well, I owe my life to him."

"How so?"

"Because of him you weren't able to cast the dark curse. Who knows what that would have done to me?"

"I suppose you're right," The Queen said, awestruck at this revelation.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Not long after, the carriage stopped, the driver heralding that they'd arrived at their destination.

"Well," Regina said, taking a deep breath. "Time to put your mask on and play your role."

Emma nodded grimly. "Let's do this."

* * *

 

Killian hid in the underbrush beside lady Belle as he watched the Queen's carriage appear. He cursed the weather which had prevented him from seeing his Swan before this moment. He longed to run to her and embrace her. But he remained hidden. George was already here.

Regina stepped out of her carriage, and Emma stood at the door, still mostly concealed within the dark chamber. A Black Knight came and gripped her waist, pulling her bodily from the vessel. Killian clenched his jaw to push down the urge to charge the infernal knight and rescue Emma. He knew this was part of the plan, but that did not make it any easier to watch.

The Queen approached George, but kept her distance. Emma stood just to her side, held captive by the Knight.

"Well, as you can see, she is unharmed and still with child," the Queen said, motioning to Emma.

George looked skeptical and approached closer, staring hard at the Princess. "She's no good to me without the child. I warn you, if you are using magic to conceal a miscarriage, this will not end pleasantly for you."

Regina grabbed Emma's arm from the Knight and shoved the Princess into the middle of the clearing. "Inspect her yourself if you must, but don't think about trying to abduct her until we've concluded our deal. She is bound to me by the necklace she wears. Only I can remove it."

Killian watched as George approached and inspected the small gemstone hanging from a gold chain. His hands roughly grabbed Emma's stomach, groping around the periphery of her belly. There was nothing sensual about the touch. George probed her stomach the way one might inspect livestock being prepared for slaughter. The entire exchange put Killian on edge.

His hand slid back up her sternum, and his fingers wrapped around the gem. When nothing happened, he yanked hard at the chain and it fell away. He looked confused for only a moment before his expression returned to it's usual menacing glare.

"Whoever told you this necklace was enchanted has made you a fool. And now I have the Princess in my possession. No deal." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the wavy dagger which Killian had spent several lifetimes in search of. George moved to hold it aloft, but was instantly frozen. He was surrounded by the magical bounds indicative of squid ink. The dagger dropped to the forest floor.

Emma immediately released her hands from her binds and bent over to retrieve the dagger. "Actually,  _ grandfather _ ," she said, "no deal for you."

Snow and Charming emerged from the woods then, and Emma passed the dagger to her mother. "That's our cue, love," Killian said to Lady Belle, and they moved to join the party.

George was incensed. "Squid ink?! Squid ink is only supposed to work on magical creatures!"

"Actually, that's a common misconception," Regina said. "It can immobilize anyone, including the most magical of creatures."

"Why are you doing this? You are helping them? I thought you wanted to kill them!"

"Plans change," Regina said. The Black Knight who'd been restraining Emma earlier now came and bound George in shackles. Once he was properly restrained, Regina waved her hand and he disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" Snow asked.

"To my dungeon. I will deal with him later."

Killian reached Emma and embraced her. "Love, that was torturous. I was so worried for you."

"I'm fine," she said with a smile. She turned to Belle and gave her a warm smile. "Lady Belle, thank you for coming and offering your assistance."

"I'm not sure I'm needed," Belle said. "That was brilliant. How were you not impacted by the squid ink?"

"We only coated the front of the gemstone. I had to be very careful not touch it."

"Lady Belle is right. You were bloody brilliant, love." Killian could not restrain himself any longer. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. He forgot where he was for a moment, until he heard Prince Charming clear his throat behind them.

"I am still trying to acclimate myself to the idea that you are my daughter's True Love, pirate. Don't push your luck."

"Of course not, Your Majesty," Killian said, offering a sweeping bow. He caught Emma rolling her eyes as he rose back up.

Queen Snow handed Emma back the dagger. "Well," she asked her daughter, "are you ready to finish this?"

Emma smiled and took the dagger. Holding it aloft, she called out. "Dark One! I summon thee! Lord Cassidy! I summon thee!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rumpelstiltskin appeared, looking more annoyed than anything else. Neal appeared looking confused. He spun around, taking in his surroundings before he spotted his wife.

“Emma!” He cried out, running to her. He took no notice of the pirate at her side. He wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug, which she reciprocated. Then he pulled away and leaned down to kiss her. It was awkward. Emma kept her lips still, doing her best to avoid returning the kiss. Again, he seemed to take no notice. He pulled away and hugged her close again. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

She pulled away and gave him an awkward smile. She could feel Killian tense at her side. She moved out of Neal’s embrace. “I’m okay. George is contained, and we think we’ve found a way to free you both from this curse.”

“Is that so?” The Dark One replied, disdain coloring his tone. “And who says I want to be free?”

“Rumple,” Belle spoke. He turned, only then noticing the presence of his True Love. “They have found a way for us to be free, together, without the curse of the Dark One.”

“And how can they do that?”

“We have a portal,” Snow interjected. “It can take you to the Land Without Magic. The Dark One curse cannot follow you there.”

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Papa,” Neal said, “listen to what they have to say. You told me you regret not coming with me to the Land Without Magic all those years ago. Don’t let the pull of the curse cause you to do something you’ll regret once again.”

Rumple sighed. The group was silent for a moment, the air laced with tension. Finally, he said, “go on…”

Emma spoke up, “I will give you the dagger, if you agree to take it with you to the Land Without Magic. Lady Belle has agreed to accompany you. Should you choose to remain in this realm, then the dagger will remain in my possession.”

“And it can be used to control my son as long as he remains in this realm.”

“Obviously, I am hoping you will take my offer, as that will provide freedom to you both.”

“And where do you think the darkness will go? It cannot just fade from existence. It will remain with me, and I will continue on as an immortal in this new realm, where magic is scarce. That is not a future I relish.”

“We can find a way to rid you of the darkness, Rumple,” Belle said. Her gaze held such tender love and hope.

“Not if we leave this realm. I am familiar with the realm they want us to go to. Despite the name, it does have some magic, though it is very rare and hard to manipulate. The magic of the Dark One Curse will remain, and there will be few resources in this new land to help me rid myself of it,

Emma was crestfallen. Their tidy solution was not as solid as she once believed. She had hoped to send the Dark One to his new realm so that he might live a natural life with his True Love. The news that he would always maintain the curse and all its trappings was a crushing blow.

Rumple moved his gaze toward the Princess. “Now, I’ll have my dagger back, if you please. I won’t go anywhere I don’t expressly wish to go.” He moved to grab the dagger from Emma’s hand, but Neal grabbed it from her first.

“No, Papa,” he said. “I won’t let you continue to abuse this power.”

“Bae, give me the dagger.”

”No. If you won’t come willingly, I’ll compel you to come with us to the Land Without Magic.”

“I can’t go along with this if you are forcing him,” Belle said. “I won’t allow you to hurt him,”.

“I’m sure you’re a very nice person,” Neal said, “but I’m not inviting you to come with us. My Papa, my wife, and myself will use this portal. Now where is it, Emma?”

“Wait… what?” Emma said. “I don’t want to leave this realm.”

“It’ll be a fresh start for us and the baby, Emma. Away from all this poisonous magic.”

“But my family is here. And Killian.”

Neal finally noticed the Captain, who’d been standing nearby with balled fists and a clenched jaw. “Hook,” Neal said. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s been helping me,” Emma said.

“And he is her ‘twoo wuv,’” Rumple said, mockingly.

“What?” Neal turned to Emma with pain in his voice. “You love him? How could you? He killed my mother.”

“I LOVED her! I would never have harmed her!” Killian cried. “Your monstrous father crushed her heart when he realized she never loved him!”

“I’ve had just about enough from you, Captain,” Rumple said, and he lifted his hand. Although he stood on the other side of the clearing, Emma could see Killian’s throat constricting as he was held in an invisible choke.

“Stop!” She cried, but the Dark One did not make a move. “Neal! Stop him!” 

Begrudgingly, Neal lifted the dagger and said, “stop choking him, Papa.”

Left with no choice, Rumple released his hold and Killian collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Emma rushed to his side.

Neal’s expression was deeply pained as he looked at them. Finally, he dropped the dagger to his feet and turned to Queen Snow. “I want to go home,” he said. “Where is this portal?”

“Friends of ours have it in their workshop, but it will only take you to another realm.”

“That’s where I want to go. That’s my home.”

Emma looked up at him. “You want to leave? What about our baby?”

“I thought I could love you, Emma, but you obviously don’t feel the same way. I can’t be here and see my child raised around magic and murderous pirates. It’s better I go now, because if I’m here when the kid is born, I will do whatever I can to take him away with me.”

Emma felt her eyes fill with tears. “Please, don’t do this. Take some time to think on it before you make this decision.”

“I’ve spent my entire life escaping magic. My mind is made up.”

“What about the dagger?” Belle said. 

Rumple waved his hand and the dagger appeared within his grip. “Baelfire, please don’t go. We only just found one another. Come with me and Belle to my castle.”

“I only came back because I had no choice. Now that I do, I want to leave this realm. This is not my home anymore. And as long as you choose that power over anything else, I can’t be near you. You may not be able to die in the Land Without Magic, but you also won’t have nearly as much power as you do now. You can live a normal life.”

“Rumple,” Belle said, “I’m with you, wherever you want to go. But I agree with Baelfire. You spent a lifetime trying to find him. Don’t lose this chance now.”

Rumpelstiltskin looked torn as he stared between his True Love and his son. He looked down at the dagger held in his hand. Finally, he looked up at Snow. “Where is this portal?”

Emma stood up and wiped her tears away. “I can take you there.” She waved her hand and a cloud of white smoke engulfed herself, Neal, Belle, and the Dark One.

* * *

 

Killian stood in the clearing with an alarmed look on his face. “Where did she go? Why the bloody hell aren’t we with her?”

“Relax, pirate,” Regina said. “She’s new to appirating. Moving four people is a challenge. I’ll take the rest of us there.” She gave instructions to her coachman to return to the palace. After that was done, she engulfed the remaining party in a cloud of purple smoke. They landed just outside Pinocchio’s village.

“Let’s go,” Snow said, marching into the village. With her short hair and utilitarian clothing, she avoided being recognized. 

They entered Geppetto's shop to see the wardrobe door open and Neal passing through. Emma’s face was streaming with tears. Killian rushed to her side and enveloped her in an embrace.

Belle entered next. Rumple was queued up to follow, but he paused. He waved his hand, and two small books, like journals, appeared in his hands. He offered one to Emma.

“These books will allow us to communicate between realms. Let us know when the baby comes, please.”

Emma looked touched and she accepted the book. Rumple tucked the other under his arm and stepped through the wardrobe. After his passage, the portal died.

Emma sobbed again. Snow walked over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. “It will be alright, dear. Don’t cry. In the end, our plan worked.”

“But I didn’t expect him to leave like that. And all the hurtful things he said…”

“He is afraid, love,” Killian said. “I was surprised at the Dark One giving you that book, but now you have a way to communicate. Perhaps you can reconcile with each other one day. And for now, your mother is right. You have regained your kingdom.”

She gave him a weak smile. “You were right.”

“I told you, Swan. A mission taken by Captain Hook can only succeed.”

The Princess’s smile broadened. Her mother squeezed her shoulders. “Come on,” Queen Snow said. “Let’s go home.” 

She thanked Geppetto and Pinocchio and invited them to dine at the palace later in the week. The party began to exit. Before Killian could leave, he was stopped by the old carpenter.

“Captain, just a moment please. I have something for you.”

Killian stood puzzled as Geppetto walked to a workbench and retrieved something. He returned and held it out to the pirate. 

“Is that…” he began as he looked down. It was a hand, masterfully crafted. It looked like a perfect match in size and shape to his remaining natural hand. 

“I told you I am still as good of a wood carver as I was in my youth,” Geppetto said with a grin. “It’s made of enchanted wood, but you will need to ask the fairies if you want it to move. In the mean time, it will make a nice replacement for the other false hand you wear.”

“Aye, that it will. Thank you. What do I owe you for this?”

“It is a gift. I don’t want anything in exchange other than your promise that you will continue to take good care of the Princess Emma.”

“I intend to do so, though she truly doesn’t need it. She’s brilliant on her own.”

“Indeed she is, but we all need someone to look out for us. I am happy you have found one another.”

“Thank you, truly.”

“It is my pleasure, my boy. Now perhaps my son will stop pining over her and find someone more suited for him.”

“Papa!” Pinocchio scolded.

“Don’t deny it! And stop being rude to this man here. He may have once been a ruthless pirate, but if there is one thing you and I both know, it is that there is always time to change your ways.”

“That is very true,” Pinocchio said. He turned to Killian. “I am sorry if I offended you.”

“Water under the bridge, mate.” They shook hands. Killian took the enchanted hand and walked out of the shop. Emma was waiting for him. They laced their hands together and walked back to the palace.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Enchantment Restored. I hope you've enjoyed going on this journey with me!

Epilogue

The castle was a flurry of activity. Princess Emma’s baby would be born any day now. The people of Misthaven were excited for the baby. And they were overjoyed by the return of their King and Queen. The Song of the Forest had never been more joyful. 

Snow and David made a show of recognizing Regina’s part in helping them regain their thrones. This did much to curry favor for the former Evil Queen. As did her efforts to stop the Southern Isles’ campaign against Arendelle. The relationship between Misthaven and Arendelle was stronger than ever.

George was exiled back to his kingdom, and the nobles there tried him and sentenced him to be executed. Snow, who was vehemently opposed to corporal punishment, could not find it in herself to intercede on his behalf. After the atrocities he’d committed toward her daughter, she was all too glad to be rid of him.

The King and Queen handsomely rewarded Captain Hook and his crew for their assistance, and offered pardons to all the pirates. Thanks to these efforts, there was no lingering resentment when Killian announced his retirement from piracy. King David even went as far as knighting the pirate, presumably to make him a more suitable companion for the Princess. Even with his new status and wealth, Sir Killian found he had trouble letting go of his seafaring ways. He still donned his leathers and hook and rode his horse to the seashore daily. He also had not yet asked the fairies about the enchanted hand Geppetto made. He was not sure he wanted to disturb the newfound peace.

Emma’s marriage was annulled. Although she saw Killian daily and spent a good deal of time in his presence, they did not discuss their future often. As her due date loomed closer, Emma had trouble thinking about anything beyond the birth of her child. The book Rumpelstiltskin gave her resided on her bedside table, but she had yet to crack the spine. The pain of Neal’s abandonment was ever present. She understood his fear, but his detest of all things magic fed her insecurities. How could she be loved by Killian with an affliction like that? How could she be a good mother?She was reluctant to share these fears with anyone else, afraid they would be put down as silly. No one seemed to notice her aloofness, or if they did, they chalked it up to nerves about the impending birth.

Regina and David left a few days prior to survey the Dark One’s castle. Emma hoped to find a way to help Neal return should he want to after the baby’s birth. Snow was spending all her time with Leo, as she said “making up for lost time.” And that is how Emma found herself roaming the halls of the castle alone, with nothing but her fears for company.

Killian found her an hour later, huddled in a corner in tears.

“Swan!” He ran toward her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Emma, I will do anything you ask of me, except for neglect your well being. What is wrong?”

She sniffled. “I’m just scared.”

“What has you frightened, my love?”

“How am I supposed to be a good mother to this child?”

“You will be a brilliant mother, Swan. You are a caring, loving person.”

“But how can I take good care of this child when I’m so dangerous?”

“What do you mean dangerous?”

“My Magic! It drove Neal away. What if the baby gets hurt by it? Or what if he grows to resent me for it when he’s older?”

“Baelfire had a complicated history with magic. Your child will not. Your magic is a part of you and one of the many things that make you so special. Your child will love you for it, as I love you.”

She smiled through her tears. “You are too good to me. I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t ever say that again, Swan. If either of us is undeserving here, it is me. And since you have told me I am forbidden to speak of myself in that way, you cannot either.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

Emma sighed, and they sat in silence for some time. After a while, she looked at his hook. “Have you thought more about the hand Geppetto made for you?” 

“Aye. I am worried about the price.”

“I have a confession. I spoke with Blue about it the other day.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, and she told me how to enact the spell.”

“Did she mention the price?”

“She did.” Emma met his gaze. “It’s the same price as with Pinocchio. Be honest and true.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes, that’s all.”

“Well, I can do that. I want to be a better man for you, love.”

“You already are.” She rose up and met his lips with her own. He returned the kiss tenderly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

“I love you,” he said as he pulled away.

“And I love you. Now, do you have the hand?”

“Impatient, aren’t we? Curious to see what I can do when I have two hands?”

Her face flushed. “Maybe I am.”

“It’s in my room.”

“Then let’s go there.” They were engulfed by a cloud of white smoke and transported to his room. When the smoke cleared, he raised his eyebrow and gave her a cocky grin.

“Clever trick there, Swan. We’ll need to remember it for later.” He walked to his bedside table and retrieved the hand. With a click, he removed his hook and the hand was fitted into his brace.

She smiled and raised her hand. Her fingers waved artfully and streams of bright, white magic traveled from her fingers and to the hand. The magic dissipated, and when it was gone, he watched the hand as it began to move. He was in awe as the fingers followed his thoughts.

“Remarkable. You are truly brilliant, love.”

Emma’s smile broadened, then suddenly her face contorted in pain. Killian heard a splash, and looked down to see a puddle of liquid underneath her skirts.

“Swan?” He asked, rushing to her side.

“Find my mother,” she groaned. “It’s time. The baby is coming.”

* * *

 

Other than her fatigue, Emma considered herself to have had an easy pregnancy, but she could not say the same for her labor and delivery. The pain was excruciating, and her magic became erratic as the hours dragged on. Snow sent a bird to call Regina back, hoping the former Queen could help ease her daughter’s pain.

Regina returned with King David immediately upon receipt of the message, and Emma was so grateful for her intercession. She brewed a tea which helped ease the Princess’s pain. And when the midwife told them that the baby had the cord wrapped around its neck, Regina jumped in and helped rectify the situation. In seemed during her time of exile, she’d become a healer for the people in the remote village she’d been banished too. She was now instrumental in helping ensure the health of both Emma and her son.

When her son was placed on her chest and looked at her with his big eyes, she immediately forgot all the pain. She was in love.

Snow looked at her daughter and new grandson. “Emma, he is beautiful. I’m so proud of you. Do you know what you will name him?”

In spite of her exhaustion, Emma smiled. “You want to know his name? You wouldn’t let me know Leo’s name until the naming ceremony took place.”

The Queen smirked. “That was different. You were eight. I couldn’t trust you to keep it a secret until the ceremony.”

“Let’s not forget,” Regina interjected, “you’re not the best at keeping secrets either.”

Snow looked offended. “Really?”

“Too soon?” Regina asked.

Snow’s face dissolved into a smile and she laughed heartily. Emma joined in, though her laughter stemmed more from exhaustion.

The mood sobered as their laughter died. Regina looked at the child and reached toward him. “May I?” Emma nodded, and Regina stroked the baby’s cheek softly. She looked longingly upon him.

“Henry,” Emma said.

“Excuse me?” Regina asked.

“His name. I’d like to call him Henry, after your father, if you are alright with that.”

“I am okay with it, but are you sure? It’s not a name in your family, after all.”

“I am sure. I never met him, but your father is the reason you never cast the curse and consequently why I never grew up separated from my family. I owe him my life. And you have done so much for us, beyond your invaluable help today. So in a way it is a family name, because I consider you a part of our family.”

“Well, then,” Snow said. “Henry it is.”

Regina’s eyes teared up. “Thank you.”

“I am just glad we moved beyond our past,” Snow said, and she walked around the bed to embrace her stepmother.

* * *

 

Prince Henry was presented to the kingdom in a naming ceremony one month after his birth. At the same time, King David announced the betrothal his daughter to Sir Killian Jones, Knight and Privateer. Emma felt happier than ever before. 

Regina stayed with them and moved into the castle permanently. She had her own suitor in the form of Robin of Locksley, a nobleman turned thief she’d met squatting in the Dark One’s castle. He was a widower with a two year-old son, and he found the former Evil Queen a difficult conquest. She withheld affection from him, but he continued to pursue her. Emma was certain she allowed it mainly for his son Roland, who was a charming boy and loved being around baby Henry. Robin was breaking through Regina’s tough exterior, and Emma was happy for the woman she now thought of as her friend.

She still had not written to Neal. Nothing had been found in the Dark One’s castle that might help Neal return, and she had no idea where to start with contacting him.

One night, after feeding Henry, she had trouble returning to sleep. She’d refused a wet nurse, wanting to feed her son herself. As she looked upon him in the candlelight, sleeping in his crib, she was struck with inspiration.

Grabbing the book, she opened to the first page. There she began drawing a picture of her son. She was not the most talented artist, but like all girls of her station she’d had some instruction on the subject. She was able to produce a reasonable likeness of the sleeping babe, though she felt it did not do him justice. When she’d finished, she wrote a short message underneath.

_ Presenting His Royal Highness, Prince Henry of Misthaven _

* * *

 

The young man trudged through the thick undergrowth of the jungle on his way back to camp. His boss would not be happy with this. Not in the least. Someone would die as a consequence. He grinned menacingly, hoping he could play a part in making that happen.

He approached the clearing, where another young man sat by a fire and played his pipes. The tune was melancholy, but still inviting. It was a purposeful tune designed to attract a specific type of listener. It no longer held any sway on himself. He stayed here for other reasons.

The music stopped once he stepped into the clearing. Without turning around, the other young man called out.

“What news do you have for me?”

“Who says I have news?”

“You only approach me from that direction when you have something to tell me. You may want to address that. You’re becoming somewhat predictable.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.” He paused before shifting the conversation. “There is news from Misthaven.”

“Is the child born?” 

“He is. And all signs point to him being the child you’ve been looking for.”

“That is excellent news. But what aren’t you saying?”

“George is no longer in possession of the child.”

“Is that so? Where is the child now?”

“With his mother and her family. And a certain pirate we know.”

“That’s an interesting development. What role does the pirate play?”

“Apparently he is betrothed to the Princess.”

“That’s a story I’d like to hear. We’re sure Baelfire is the child’s father?”

“Oh yes, our man was quite certain. Hook did not associate with the Princess until after she was impregnated. This child is the one.”

“Then I don’t see a problem. Yes, it’s a bit of a setback that George could not finish his job, but it doesn’t change our timeline. I need the boy to give me his heart willingly, and he needs to grow up in order to do that.”

“How will we get him when the time comes?”

“I have my ways. Or have you forgotten Felix?”

Felix grinned once more. “Peter Pan never fails.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like my twist ending? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I'd love a comment if you enjoyed this story. I am thinking about writing a sequel.


End file.
